Et si tout se passait, pas comme prévu au départ?
by mira nara
Summary: Renée et moi avons un accident de voiture pendant les grandes vacances. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Mes jambes me font souffrir. Où est Renée? Ma première fan-fic Twilight, soyez indulgent!
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure: C'est ma première fic de Twilight alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît =)**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ceci est Twilight d'une vue différente, et si Tout n'avait pas été comme prévu?  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les hommes en blancs couraient dans tout les sens, poussant le brancard où j'étais allongée ; derrière-moi suivait l'autre brancard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais mal partout et un horrible goût de métal rouillé me traînait dans la bouche. Devant mes yeux se déroulait un défilé de petits points rouges. Ils recouvraient mes pupilles comme la pluie de saleté recouvrait un pare-brise. Ma vue se brouillait à présent, je ne distinguais plus qu'une mer de couleurs blanche et rouge. Un bruit strident et incessant retentissait dans le fond, il devînt de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à me déchirer les tympans. En plus de ce tintamarre continu, vînt s'ajouter un concert de cris et d'hurlements perçants.

« Elle ne respire plus ! Elle ne respire plus ! » Entendais-je à mon côté. Je tournais ma tête légèrement pour apercevoir celui qui me cassait les oreilles, mais rien.

Mon regard se perdit dans le noir. Je ne voyais plus rien du tout, même les tâches rouges avaient disparues. Je fermais et rouvrais mes paupières, mais le résultat restait identique. J'entendais encore le vacarme des gens m'encerclant. Je sentis un manque, mais ne put l'analyser correctement. J'essayais de résonner clairement et de trouver une explication à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi, mais rien ne vînt. A part une douleur violente à ma poitrine. Soudain, je sentis qu'on mettait quelque chose sur ma figure, je tentais de me débattre, mais ma force semblait s'être perdue dans les vociférations de la foule. Des mains attachèrent une sorte de masque à mon menton jusqu'au pourtour de mes cernes, de sorte à recouvrir complètement mon nez et ma bouche. De l'oxygène s'engouffrait rapidement dans ma gorge et je compris : voilà en quoi consistait mon manque ! Je reçu l'air dans mes poumons avec une gratitude non-dissimulée. Elle soulagea ma douleur, et ma poitrine se soulevait dans des petits soubresauts. Ma vision me restait cependant inaccessible, je me résous donc à écouter le charivari m'environnant. Les cris étaient mélangés à la peur et à la panique laissée derrière le passage de mon brancard. Tout se tut brutalement, avant de reprendre une seconde plus tard, et à nouveau se taire la seconde suivante. Les hurlements devinrent une sorte de musique à mes oreilles, et chaque seconde semblait être un tonnerre extrêmement bruyant.

Peu à peu, les voix devinrent inexistantes, comme tirées d'un rêve lointain. Seul restait un « bip » sonore toutes les deux secondes. Il était assez agaçant, j'aurais souhaitée que quelqu'un arrête ce bruit. Mon alarme ? Etait-ce déjà l'heure de sortir des beaux cauchemars ? J'ouvris doucement les paupières pour éteindre la stupide alarme, lorsque mes prunelles tombèrent sur un plafond blanc. Le mien était rouge, donc je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, pour m'habituer à la blancheur éclatante et propre de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Quelque chose me gênait à la hauteur de mes narines, je le tâtais de mes doigts pour savoir ce que c'était. Un tuyau ? Je tentais de l'enlever lorsqu'une main se posa sur la mienne. Je tournais ma tête vers celui qui me dérangeait.

-Si j'étais vous, je laisserais cela en place, dit l'homme d'une voix calme et posée.

-Où suis-je ? Dis-je d'une voix étonnement rauque.

Je mis une main sur ma gorge, et l'homme en blanc coordonnant parfaitement avec le plafond, et le reste de la chambre me tendit un verre d'eau. Je le pris reconnaissante pour l'avaler d'une traite. L'eau glacée me brûla la gorge, et je grimaçais tandis que l'homme reprenait son verre. Il me sourit, encourageant, redressa mes coussins et changea un espèce de sac en plastique contenant du liquide rouge. Le sac en question était suspendu à une barre en métal. Un autre tuyau descendait du sac et terminait droit dans mon poignet. Une perfusion ? Je suis à l'hôpital ?

La mémoire me revînt en des flashs éclatant. Je me revis avec Renée dans la voiture, on parlait joyeusement, lorsqu'un conducteur saoulé nous est foncés dedans. J'eus le vertige pendant quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte d'une chose cruciale. Où étais…

-Renée ! Où est-elle ? Où est ma mère ? Comment va-t-elle ?! Criés-je encore rauque au docteur puisqu'il devait en être un.

-Parlez-vous de la femme qui était au volant de la voiture ? demanda-t-il poliment.

J'acquiesçais frénétiquement, ayant soudainement peur de la réponse que j'allais recevoir. Le docteur s'assit sur une chaise à mon chevet et me fit une piqure, semblant concentré sur son travail, il ne me prêtait aucune attention. Je regardais ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais supporté les piqures et les transfusions de sang, mais là, une nausée bien plus forte s'installa en moins. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me réconfortait-il pas en me disant qu'elle était descendue chercher un café en attendant que je me réveille ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

-Vous savez, commença le docteur, vous avez eu un sacré choc et-

-Venez-en au point ! Dis-je, presque en pleurs. Va-t-elle bien oui ou non ?!

-Je…

Le médecin me regardait avec peine et secouait la tête.

-Je suis navré, dit-il, votre mère n'a pas survécu la nuit.

Je regardais le médecin sans bouger. Aucune expression n'arpentait mon visage. J'attendais. Oui, j'attendais que les confettis descendent du plafond, que les autres infirmières sortent avec ma mère de derrière les machines en criant un joyeux 'poisson d'avril' ! Mais malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en avril, et je doute que les dames de ménages aimeraient nettoyer les confettis par la suite. Néanmoins, j'attendais toujours, espérant que cela soit une farce. Comment pourrait-ce être vrai ? Ma mère est une personne extrêmement solide, elle ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, après un accident de voiture. C'est impossible.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

…

**Alors? Vous avez aimer? Vous voulez une suite? Ou alors vous trouvez cela complètement pathétique? reviews!! SVP =)**

Merci d'être passé...


	2. Chapter 2

J'observais le médecin suppliant. Faites que ce soit une farce, faites que le rire sorte d'un instant à l'autre de sa bouche. Mais le rire ne vînt pas, encore moins le mot 'poisson d'avril'. Tout ce qui restait, était sa tête sérieuse et douloureuse face à mon expression. Je fermais les yeux. Peut-être suis-je encore dans mon rêve ? Oui, c'est cela, tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, je vais bientôt me réveiller et tout rentreras dans l'ordre. Je ferais un gros petit-déjeuner pour Renée. Peut-être des crêpes avec du chocolat. Puis on se racontera nos rêves, et nous rigolerions devant mon air hébété lorsque le médecin m'aurait raconté la nouvelle cruciale. Oui, c'est cela. Nous _rigolerions_.

Un homme entra dans la chambre et m'inspectait avec inquiétude. Il vînt s'agenouiller près de mon oreiller et me souffla.

-Ne vous en faites pas trop, Mam'selle Bella, nous avons appelé votre père, son avion devrait bientôt atterrir. Il viendra vous cherché !

-Mon… père ? Dis-je vraiment étonné à présent, Charlie ? De Forks ?

-Oui, Charlie de Forks, acquiesça l'inconnu.

C'est vachement réaliste pour un cauchemar. Mais il ne fallait pas se donner tant de mal voyons ! Le temps d'une nuit et c'était déjà fini ! Je souriais gentiment au médecin et à l'inconnu.

-Je crois que j'ai envie de dormir, dis-je innocente.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire Ouf, que mes paupières lourdes m'emmenèrent loin dans le royaume des songes. Je m'évadais de l'hôpital et volait dans le ciel accompagné de Charlie dans son avion. Renée, elle, m'attendait dans sa voiture à côté du type qui nous avait 'écrasées'.

J'entendis vaguement des murmures non loin de moi.

« Ce doit sûrement être le choc. Les effets secondaires ! »

Quels effets secondaires ? Je ne pu y réfléchir, car je retombais dans mon sommeil sans vie. Lorsque je rouvris mes paupières, pour retomber sur le même plafond blanc, je me disais que ce cauchemar avait duré assez longtemps. Je refermais rapidement les yeux et comptais lentement jusqu'à 100. Mais il n'y avait rien à y faire, la sensation piquante de la perfusion dans mon poignet était encore présent. Et si…ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? Si nous avions vraiment été écrasées, si Renée était vraiment… ?

Une porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer doucement sans bruit. Cependant, je l'entendis, rouvris les paupières pour apercevoir l'intrus dans ma chambre.

-Excuse-moi, Bella, je t'ai réveillé ?

L'intrus en question se rapprocha maladroitement vers mon lit. Intimidé par toutes les machines et perfusions que l'on me donnait, il s'assit sur une chaise à mon chevet et me souriait. J'observais son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que c'était celui de mon propre père.

-Cha-… Papa ?

J'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler Charlie, puisque l'on ne vivait plus dans la même ville, je m'étais permis de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais dans sa présence, je n'aimerais pas le blessé.

Le grand policier hocha doucement de la tête et fixait mon lit, de temps en temps ses yeux louchaient vers les machines. Je voyais bien, qu'il y avait dans ses yeux une souffrance énorme. Alors il savait pour Renée. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, je ne savais même pas ce que je devais me dire pour me réconforter. Mais au moins, sur ce point là, Charlie et moi sommes identiques. Lorsque Charlie posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi je lui donnais mon plus grand sourire. Le brun semblait troublé par ma bonne humeur.

-Tu sais papa, je crois que c'est un cauchemar dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie !

-Un cauchemar ? Mais, Bella… ce n'est pas un cauchemar !

-Si, c'en est un. Renée est une femme costaud, elle ne serait pas morte comme ça. Cela doit forcément être un cauchemar !

-Bella…

Même si c'était un cauchemar, la souffrance dans ses yeux me fit beaucoup de peine et je fronçais les sourcils. Je voyais les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Avait-il pleuré toute la nuit ? Mon sourire commençait à se dissiper. Je me souvenais d'une chose importante, on ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur dans un rêve. Et pourtant là, je sentais clairement la perfusion dans mon poignet. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la vraie vie. C'était vraiment arrivé, Renée est vraiment morte ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et le choc de la nouvelle m'éclaircissait les pensées. Je me perdis dans la contemplation des yeux de Charlie, et mes sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

-Ce n'est… pas un cauchemar ? Demandé-je débilement.

Comme si j'avais encore besoin d'une réponse à cette question !

-Maman, est…. Morte ? Ma voix avait tiré dans les aigus, et Charlie baissait la tête.

Ne pouvait-il supporté de me voir souffrir, ou est-ce que ma douleur en rajoutait un coup sur la sienne ? De ma main, j'effleurais les tuyaux qui étaient plongés dans ma peau. Une envie violente de les arracher me prit pour mourir sur l'endroit. Juste imaginer vivre sans Renée était intolérable. Mais je me retins. Je ne devais pas mourir. Charlie avait déjà assez de douleur comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger un suicide de ma part. Je devrais vivre rien que pour lui !

Ma main vînt se poser sur ma bouche toujours ouverte.

-Je crois que… je vais vomir, dis-je précipitamment.

Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. Les infirmières m'ayant apporté un bac, je relâchais mes intestins dedans. L'odeur me donnait encore plus la nausée, mais mes entrailles s'étaient déjà complètement vidées. Charlie m'inspectait avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien, dis-je pour le rassurer.

Mais rien n'allait plus en vérité. Rien n'allait plus.

Ce soir-là, je me suis jurée de ne jamais pleuré. Je ne pleurerais pas devant Charlie, je ne pleurerais pas dans son dos, je serais forte. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus.

Je veux revoir le sourire sur son visage, peu m'importe ce qu'il advienne de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous sortions de l'avion, sans nous précipités. Après avoir cherché nos bagages, je poussais lourdement la charrette. Charlie protesta, mais je lui indiquais que je pousserais la charrette coûte que coûte et que des blessures n'allaient pas me ralentir. Après tout ce sont mes bagages ! Je n'allais pas mon père les laisser porter. Mais, il finit par remporter la bataille, et poussa fier de lui, le chariot contenant toutes mes dernières possessions. Il y en avait tellement. Ce n'était pas des vêtements que j'emportais, non. J'ai revendu la plupart d'entre eux du au manque de chaleur à Forks. Tout ce que j'ai emporté, était des choses qui me rappelaient Renée. Des photos, des casettes où nous étions ensemble, tous mes souvenirs étaient empilés dans ces valises.

Nous avions enterré ma mère à Phoenix parce que nous ne pouvions l'emmener par avion à Forks. Beaucoup d'amis étaient venus, et il y avait eu beaucoup de pleurs. C'était assez dur de retenir les miennes, mais aucune larme ne parcourra ma joue. Après cela, nous avons vendu la maison où moi et Renée avions passé l'ensemble de mes 17 ans que je n'avais pas passé à Forks.

Maintenant nous y sommes à Forks, j'avais pu sortir de l'hôpital avec un bras cassé, et l'interdiction ferme de trop marcher et de me surmener. Bien évidemment, le médecin avait aussi insisté pour qu'un médecin de Forks me diagnostique après le long vol en avion. Lorsque j'étais sortit du lit d'hôpital, j'avais fait preuve d'un extrême manque d'équilibre. Mais ça, c'était du à autre chose. Je n'ai jamais eu un sens concret de l'équilibre. Je n'arrêtais pas de tomber, de trébucher, et de me blesser. C'est pourquoi on me connaissait assez bien à l'hôpital de Phoenix. Je suppose que maintenant, tout va changer.

Nous sortons de l'aéroport pour rejoindre la voiture qui nous attendait. Je constatais avec horreur qu'il pleuvait. La dernière fois que j'avais quitté Forks, il pleuvait aussi et cela datait d'environ 6 ans. N'allait-il jamais avoir un rayon de Soleil dans cette ville ?

Si je devais y vivre, je n'y arriverais pas. Mais pour Charlie, je devais m'y forcer.

Mon père me poussa dans la voiture, me regardant anxieuse.

-C'est bon papa, je n'ai pas la phobie des voitures !

Pas très rassuré, il s'installa du côté conducteur. Pendant tout le trajet, je voyais un paysage étonnement vert défilé devant ma vitre. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune verdure à Phoenix. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, n'y avait-il pas une forêt immense à côté de la maison de Charlie ?

Effectivement, ma mémoire ne me jouait pas de tour. J'aperçus rapidement les bois derrière la maison qui, brouillé dans mes souvenirs, se matérialisa devant mes yeux. C'est avec soin que Charlie prit mes valises pour me faire entrer dans la maison. Je constatais avec surprise que rien n'avait changé ! Tout était encore comme je l'avais quitté, il y a 6 ans.

-Bon et bien, nous y voilà, dit Charlie. Viens, je te montre ta chambre.

Le policier me guida vers ma nouvelle entre. Tout était à sa place. Tout mes souvenirs de gamines revinrent à la surface au moment-même où je franchissais le seuil de ma porte.

-Je… vais te laisser, pour que tu… hem… t'installe.

-Merci, papa.

Je vins faire une bise à Charlie, ce qui le fit rougir. Il s'en alla rapidement et je me laissais tomber dans le lit. Je plongeais ma tête dans une des peluches qui recouvrait mon lit. Je régressais l'urge de crier de toutes mes forces, et finit par me mordre les lèvres. Essayer de sembler enthousiaste avec Charlie était presque impossible. Je n'y arrivais pas, …Je fixais mes yeux sur le mur de ma chambre. Il était d'une couleur mauve pâle, mais je ne voyais que du noir. Mon regard se perdit complètement dans l'océan de mes sentiments confus. J'entendis la sonnette de la porte. Ce devrait être le médecin, mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir maintenant.

C'est pourquoi, je fermais les yeux et respirais calmement lorsqu'il entra à la suite de mon père dans la chambre.

En me voyant dormir, j'entendis mon père murmurer à l'intention du médecin

- Vous savez, Bella est une fille forte, elle n'a encore versé aucune larme concernant la mort de sa mère. Je guette le moment où elle craquera, elle sera sûrement dévastée...

« Sauf que je n'ai nulle intention de craquer papa, dis-je dans mes pensées. »

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tant Charlie, je suis sûr qu'elle surmontera la mort de… Renée.

Je faillis ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir à qui appartenait une voix aussi cristalline et merveilleusement enchanteresse. Mais je me retins, au dernier moment. Non, je ne voulais pas voir le médecin aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il était sur le point de partir, je les entendais au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'une main glacée caressa ma joue, je sursautais violemment et ouvris brusquement les paupières pour voir un visage angélique devant moi. Un visage parfait et tellement beau. C'était un bel homme qui se trouvait en face de moi pas un médecin ! Il me fit un sourire éclatant, et je me dis qu'il avait du faire une publicité pour dentifrice ou autre.

-Bonjour, Bella. Je suis docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Après avoir vu, à quoi ressemblait le docteur, je n'étais plus aussi sûre de pouvoir refuser de le voir quotidiennement. Malgré mon humeur dépressive, je lui parlais de temps en temps, lorsque l'envie me prenait. Il me posait des questions comme « As-tu mal au bras, si je fais ça ? » « Que ressens-tu si j'appuie ici ? » Et d'autres questions qui ne servaient à rien. Le sourire du docteur me réconforta un peu, ce que je m'efforçais de ne pas montrer. Le docteur devait venir une fois tout les deux jours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'effets secondaires et que mes blessures guérissaient correctement. Et surtout, pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas en dépression ; même s'il ne le disait pas, je savais qu'il vérifiait cela tout le temps pour Charlie.

-Eh bien, Bella demanda-t-il après une énième question, l'école va bientôt commencer !

« Hmmmm… » Était la seule réponse qu'il arrivait à me soutirer aujourd'hui.

L'école, gros problème. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y aller. Toutes ces nouvelles têtes, toutes ces questions indiscrètes, me promettaient une sacrée migraine. Devant mon enthousiasme plus qu'excité, le médecin fronçait les sourcils.

-Charlie m'a dit, que tu étais une très bonne élève, continua-t-il mine de rien, poursuivant son examen de mon bras et de mes jambes.

-Hmmm… Je préfèrerais prendre des cours à domicile. 'Pas envie d'avoir une migraine.

Le docteur Cullen me sourit avant de ranger ses instruments. Me comprenait-il vraiment, ou était-ce juste un truc de docteur pour me rassurer ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention, parce que dans une petite ville comme Forks, il devait y avoir qu'une seule école publique minuscule. Je serais une nouvelle, je ne passerais pas inaperçus. Même si j'essayais.

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu te feras de bons amis, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cela.

-Je ne veux pas d'amis. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, c'est tout.

Le médecin m'observait intrigué à présent. Oh non. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela, maintenant il va croire que je fais une dépression, et je vais devoir aller voir un psy. Ou une autre chose stupide. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, comme toujours. Le docteur Cullen me sourit à nouveau et rigola légèrement.

-Désolé, Bella, c'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Mais bon, pour ne pas attirer l'attention à Forks, il ne faut tout simplement pas venir à Forks.

Devant sa stupide réflexion, je souris à mon tour. Je le savais, je suis perdue à mon destin fatal. J'observais le docteur ranger ses affaires avant de me poser la question. Avait-il des enfants dans l'école ? Ce serait problématique.

Peut-être que ce sont le genre personne qui croient « Tiens, tu es celle que mon père soigne, on ne peut qu'être amis et je vais te coller toute la journée pour te le faire comprendre »

Mais probablement était-il trop jeune pour avoir des enfants. Après tout il n'avait que… euh… 25 ans ? Ou moins ?

-Euh… Monsieur Cullen ? Vous avez quel âge ?

-Pourquoi tant de formalité ? Appelle-moi Carlisle. Et j'ai 43 ans, pourquoi ?

Je restais bouche bée. Je le regardais incrédule. Si ce type avait 43 ans, j'en avais 50 ! Il à l'air si jeune, comment peut-il avoir plus de 40 ans ? En plus, avec 43 ans, il y avait une plus grande probabilité qu'il ait des enfants. C'était bien ma veine.

Avec une mine déconfite, je le fixais dans les yeux

-Je me demandais, si vous aviez des enfants, dis-je

Cette question sembla le prendre au dépourvu, il sourit pour ramasser son sac et se relever. Je me levais à mon tour, plus doucement à cause de mon manque d'équilibre. Le docteur Cullen me tînt la main. Et je tressaillis encore une fois face à la glace qu'était sa peau. Comment pouvait-on avoir des doigts aussi gelés ? Cependant, je ne fis aucun commentaire, là-dessus, pensant que ce soit déplacé. J'escortais le docteur Cullen jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison où l'attendais sa super belle voiture. Une de celle qui doit coûter très cher et qui doit être très tape-à-l'œil.

Traduction, une de celle que je ne m'achèterais jamais. Pas que je n'ai pas l'argent, (parce qu'avec l'argent que Renée m'avait laissée et l'argent que j'ai récoltée en vendant mes affaires et ma maison j'aurais pu me la payer), mais parce que c'est tape-à-l'œil.

-En fait Bella, j'ai 5 enfants de plus ou moins ton âge, dit le docteur Cullen répressant un petit rire face à ma mine horrifiée.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, me laissant sur le seuil de ma maison. 5 enfants ? Mais comment allais-je survivre ? Ce serait impossible. Je serais obligé de me cacher dans ma maison, guettant chaque bruit à l'extérieur.

Je finis par rentrer et fermer la porte. L'école commencerait ans deux jours. Ce qui veut dire, que directement après les cours, j'aurais ma consultation annuelle. Et si ses 5 gosses venaient avec lui ? Que je serais obligé de leur parler même si je les évitais ? Renée, m'aurait certainement comprise, elle. Peut-être Charlie aussi. Mais il est la tête de la police de Forks, et ne pouvait pas me surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Au final, je serais quand même forcée dans une école. Et il n'y en a qu'une dans toute la ville.

Je me dirigeais fumante vers la cuisine.

Depuis longtemps, j'avais constaté que les talents culinaires de Charlie étaient équivalents à être inexistants. Je pris donc avec plaisir le rôle de cuisinière, ce qui m'occupait durant ma journée morose. Je me mis donc à cuisiner, pensant à la rude journée qui m'attendait dans 2 jours.


	4. Chapter 4

Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Regardant la rue qui attendait impatiemment d'être traversée. J'inspirais profondément avant de marcher rapidement à travers les rues. Aujourd'hui était le jour que j'avais le plus redouté. Probablement le pire jour de ma vie. Mon premier jour d'école à Forks.

Les cours commençaient à 8H00, je supposais logiquement, que les élèves venaient tous à 7H35. Comme je n'avais pas encore de voiture, parce que Charlie avait peur que de vieux souvenirs risqueraient d'apparaître, je marchais à mon lycée. L'école n'était pas très loin, mais j'essayais d'y arriver au moins une demi-heure avant les autres pour pouvoir m'habituer au bâtiment sans la foule de regards posés sur moi.

Je le voyais déjà, l'établissement qui marquerait ma vie à jamais. Carlisle m'avait dit de ne pas trop forcé la marche aujourd'hui. Je devrais probablement m'asseoir, une fois arrivée. J'entrais dans la cours de l'école, regardant rapidement autour de moi. Comme prévu, personne n'était là, je filais droit vers le secrétariat. Il se trouvait à l'entrée du lycée, facile à trouver. La secrétaire m'observait avec surprise et interrogation avant de vérifier l'heure sur sa montre. Je me plaçais devant son bureau pour lui tendre mes papiers.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle.

L'ahuri comprit enfin, en prenant mes papiers. Elle me sourit gentiment, cependant, je savais qu'elle me prenait pour une folle. Je reçus mon emploi du temps, une carte de l'école et ma fiche de présence. Remerciant la secrétaire brièvement, je sortis du secrétariat pour faire mon inspection du lycée. Je trouvais bien vite la cafétéria, et le gymnase. Aïe, la gym. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, à Phoenix, elle n'était pas obligatoire. Mais il semblait qu'à Forks, oui. Encore un cauchemar que j'aurais pu éviter avec des cours à domicile. Je soupirais fortement, avant de reprendre mon inspection. Lorsque je senti des élancements dans ma jambe droite, je me trouvais une place pour m'asseoir. J'avais visité la totalité du lycée à présent. Et ma montre me révéla que les élèves devaient commencés à arriver. Je sortis mon emploi du temps pour constater avec horreur que mon premier cours serait celui de mathématique.

Comment bien commencer sa journée… Youppie !! Ma première classe se déroulerait dans le Troisième bâtiment. Voyant les élèves entrer comme une masse opaque dans le lycée, je pris la décision d'attendre dans la salle de classe. Malheureusement, ma jambe commençait sérieusement à me faire mal. J'espérais seulement que la douleur ne s'aggraverait pas. Pas envie de me retrouver en chaise roulante cet après-midi. C'est en sautillant que je trouvais ma classe, il n'y avait personne, parfait. Je m'installais au premier banc, de sorte à ne pas devoir trop marcher pour ressortir de la classe.

En attendant, patiemment 8H00, je sortis un livre de mon sac et commençait à dévorer les pages. Ma concentration était accaparée par les phrases, lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules. Je ne sursautais pas, mais contentais de relever mes yeux vers le malheureux intrus qui me dérangeait.

-Salut, ma belle, tu dois être la nouvelle Isabella Swan, je ne me trompe pas ? Salut, moi c'est Eric.

Super, voici le premier. Et comme je le pensais, la nouvelle de mon arrivée s'était rapidement propagée. Il connaissait même mon nom. Je ne m'attardais pas sur son visage et replongeais dans ma lecture ;

-Bella, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

S'ils devaient m'agacer, qu'ils le faisaient bien alors. J'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle Isabella. Eric sourit, prit une chaise et s'assit en face de moi.

-Et ? Comment trouves-tu Forks ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Voilà que la ronde commençait. Aillant nullement l'intention de répondre à ses questions, je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais « Eric » n'abandonnait pas aussi vite, et me posa tout un tas de questions, auquel je ne répondis pas bien sûr. D'autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe et vinrent se rajouter à Eric, intéressés par ma présence dans leur classe. Je détestais déjà cette école avant même que le cours ne commence. Lorsque le professeur entra pour me sauver, Eric retourna à sa place et j'eus de nouveau la liberté de respirer. Je me levais lentement pour clopiner vers le professeur de mathématique. Je lui tendis ma fiche de mon bras valide et attendais ses instructions quelconques. Il se contenta de me donner un livre de math avec un grand sourire, et de m'envoyer à ma place. Voyant que j'avais du mal à marcher, il fronçait les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Evidemment mon père, avait jugé bon, d'informer l'ensemble des professeurs du lycée de mon accident, en cas de troubles. C'était gentil de sa part, mais… parfois, ça pourrait être assez agaçant. Le professeur de mathématique, bonhomme assez gentil pour mon plus grand bonheur, n'arrêtait pas de me demander si je suivais bien, si j'avais besoin d'aide, ou encore si j'avais mal quelque part. Les questions évoquant mon problème de santé, animèrent évidemment les autres élèves, qui allaient sûrement inventer un quelconque ragot sur mon état. Vive l'école. Je pouvais déjà le barrer sur ma liste, essayé de ne pas attirer l'attention, raté ! Le docteur Cullen m'avait pourtant prévenu. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention à Forks, il ne fallait tout simplement pas venir à Forks.

Ce que je redoutais le plus maintenant, était la fin du cours. Je voyais déjà tous les élèves se balancer sur leurs chaises, prêts à bondir sur moi dés que la sonnerie retentirait.

Une chance pour moi, le professeur voyait également l'impatience de ses étudiants, et à la fin de son cours, me garda plus longtemps « pour m'expliquer certaines choses ».

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil reconnaissant et il me donna un énorme sourire. Mais lorsque je me redressais, m'appuyant lourdement sur ma chaise, son air concerné revînt.

-Tout va bien, Bella ? Il me semble que ta jambe te fait souffrir.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Le docteur Cullen va m'examiner après l'école.

-J'espère bien. Allez file pour ton prochain cour !

Je pris mon emploi du temps. Alors, je venais d'avoir trois heures de mathématiques, maintenant, je devais avoir une heure de physique dans le local d'à côté. Ce qui me soulagea, je sortis lentement de la classe pour marcher lentement le long du mur. Les élèves dans le couloir m'observaient avec des yeux avides de réponses à leurs questions. J'entrais tremblante dans la classe. Eric se précipita directement pour me saluer.

-Bella ! Tu as physique avec moi !

Un énorme sourire couvrait ses lèvres, mais je l'ignorais et m'installa au premier banc qui à ma plus grande satisfaction resterait toujours vide pour moi. Tous les autres élèves préférant sûrement aller se mettre au fond pour pouvoir discuter. Je m'assis lourdement dans ma chaise. Ma jambe droite me brûlait. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux, mais je me retins de me plaindre. Sinon j'étais sûr d'avoir la totalité de la classe pour m'escorter à l'infirmerie. Eric s'installa encore à côté de moi, pour me raconter des tas de choses sur sa vie privée, que je n'écoutais pas. Aussitôt que la professeure entra, je me levais avec difficulté pour lui tendre ma feuille. Elle aussi semblait concernée par ma blessure, c'est pourquoi elle demanda à une fille de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je lui répétais plusieurs fois que je n'en avais pas besoin, que j'allais bien, lorsqu'elle finit par abandonner. A la place, elle envoya la-même fille me chercher des antidouleurs pour calmer ma jambe. Je la remerciai, en silence.

La fille, qui s'appelait Jessica, revînt avec le médicament que j'avalais en quatrième vitesse. Consciente que la classe m'observait étrangement, je me cachais dans mes cahiers et remerciai Jessica en passant. Celle-ci se contenta de me sourire et de s'installer à côté de moi.

Je suivais le cours de physique avec autant de facilité que celui de mathématique. Prenant des notes avec ma main droite (celle qui est valide), je me surpris à aimer le cours, pour sa simplicité. A Phoenix, les cours étaient d'un niveau beaucoup plus compliqué. Voilà au moins, un point positif, depuis le début de cette journée. A la fin de la sonnerie, la professeur demanda Jessica de me soutenir jusqu'à la cafétéria et puis de la cafétéria à mon prochain cours. Ceci semblant la ravir, et moi, je ne pu dire non. Après tout, on me proposait de l'aide pour alléger ma souffrance, je n'irais certainement pas dire non. Même si cela me demandais de sacrifier ma petite solitude. Et puis, peut-être que les autres élèves me laisserait tranquille si elle m'accompagnait. Je clopinais avec l'aide de Jessica vers la cafétéria.

-Alors ? Comme ça ton nom est Bella ? Dit-elle, Moi je m'appelle Jessica.

Nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria et nous nous mettions dans la queue qui se formait pour les plateaux de nourritures. Je n'avais pas très faim. Je me contentais d'une pomme et d'un jus de fruits. Après cela, la jeune fille blonde m'emmena à une table au centre de la cafétéria. Super, juste ce qu'il me fallait. J'inventais une excuse comme quoi le soleil tapait trop fort dans mes yeux à cette table pour m'installer avec ma glue (Jessica) à une table plus éloignée du centre ce qui n'empêcha pas aux regards de rester coller sur moi. Assis à côté de moi, Jessica essayait d'entamer la discussion lorsqu'une de ses amies vînt se joindre à nous.

-Angela, dit-elle à mon adresse, tu dois être Isabella !

-Bella, dis-je précipitamment.

De mieux en mieux. Si les gens se rajoutaient déjà au début de la pause de midi, je n'imaginais même pas combien de gens y seront à la fin. A ma grande surprise, Angela ne me posait aucune question et s'attaquait à son assiette.

Jessica, elle, s'attaquait plutôt ma vie privée.

-Que t'es-tu fait à la jambe, Bella ? Ca à l'air grave…

-Rien, murmuré-je pour qu'elle cesse ses investigations.

Devant mon air fermé, Jessica tenta autre chose. Elle me dit qui était qui dans la cafétéria. Ma mémoire de poisson rouge retenait le premier nom avec difficulté, pendant que la blonde en énumérait déjà 15 autres. Les seuls noms que je retins durant tout son récit, fut Jessica (son nom à elle), Angela (Pour une raison qui m'es inconnue), et Eric, (parce qu'il m'énervait ce matin). Je mangeais en silence ma pomme pendant que Jessica continuait son défilé de prénoms. Je finis même par abandonner d'écouter les prénoms, et poser ma tête sur mon bras valide. Jess s'interrompait soudain pour échanger un regard malicieux avec Angela, cet instant de secrets entre les deux filles ne m'intéressait guère, ce qui m'intéressait par contre, était ce qui avait réussi à faire taire cette fille. Peut-être pourrais-je utilisé cette méthode plus souvent ? Mais la blonde retournait son regard vers moi, pour dire avec malice :

-Mais sûrement tu dois te demander qui sont ces beaux-gosses, à côtés de ces top-modèles, là-bas ?

Je ne regardais même pas dans la direction dans laquelle elle pointait. Ces pas très poli de pointer les gens, de plus, les tables étaient très serrés entre elles, donc les gens en question étaient très susceptibles d'entendre la petite conversation.

-Non, dis-je, je m'en contrefiche pas mal.

J'entendis des rires éclater face à ma remarque. Jessica écarquilla les yeux et Angela cachait son sourire dans son sandwich. Je me tournais vers la provenance des rires pour voir que cela venait d'une table de 5 personnes, non loin, de la notre. Je devinais sans peine qu'ils étaient les beaux-gosses et les top-modèles en questions, rien qu'en regardant brièvement leurs visages. Je détournais rapidement les yeux pour ne pas montrer qu'ils m'intriguaient. Il s'y trouvait 3 garçons et deux filles. Ils étaient tous l'un plus beau que l'autre. L'un des garçons était assez costaud avec des cheveux noirs et courts. Malgré son air un peu brutal, son visage était celui d'un ange. Il n'y avait aucun défaut, et il était magnifiquement beau. Le deuxième était assis à côté d'une des filles. Il était aussi beau que le premier mais quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'il était terrifié par quelque chose. Avait-il peur de la foule ? Et puis la fille à côté de lui, le tenait gentiment par le bras. Pour le rassurer peut-être ? Elle était d'ailleurs très belle, aussi. Mais son air à elle, était beaucoup enfantin. Elle avait des cheveux bruns courts, elle portait des vêtements qui laissaient deviner des heures d'assemblages et des montagnes d'argents. L'autre fille se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle avait de quoi faire toutes les femmes jalouses. Elle était si belle et sans le cacher, sexy, que l'on pouvait facilement se sentir toute petite à côté d'elle. De beaux cheveux blonds parcouraient ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à une de ces filles dans les films australiens.

Et le dernier garçon, beau comme un dieu lui aussi, avait des beaux cheveux bruns courts. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi pendant les quelques secondes que je les ai regardés. J'étais étonnée moi-même. J'étais complètement fascinée par la couleur de ses yeux, brun-doré. Mais maintenant que j'y pense n'avaient-ils pas tous des yeux bruns-dorés ? Pourtant, les siennes semblaient sortir du lot. Bizarre (Et j'ai su les décrire aussi parfaitement avec un seul regard, attention !)

Une bande de 5 dieux et déesses. Ils sortaient vraiment du lot à Forks.

-Ce sont les Cullen, continua Jessica, le costaud, s'appelle Emmett et celui qui a l'air de souffrir s'appelle Jasper. La fille avec un air de lutin s'appelle Alice, la diva, c'est Rosalie et puis le beau-gosse qui n'arrête pas de te regarder c'est Edward. Ce sont les 5 enfants du docteur Cullen. Ils ont tous été adoptés. Tu devrais voir leur père, il est tout aussi-

-J'ai déjà rencontre Carl- le docteur Cullen, je coupais sèchement Jessica, pour qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toute.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ? Des dieux et des déesses, en plus ils sont 5. Carlisle m'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait 5 gosses de plus ou moins mon âge. Je les redoutais le plus, s'ils me collaient après le déjeuner ? J'aurais du me taire. Non, Carlisle leur a sûrement parlé de moi, puisque je suis la « nouvelle ». Les ennuis commencent maintenant !

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et constatait qu'il restait encore 20 minutes jusqu'à la prochaine heure de cours. Je sortais mon emploi du temps, pour voir que j'avais biologie à l'autre bout du lycée.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller à mon prochain cours, si je veux être à l'heure, dis-je en me levant.

-Mais attends, je t'accompagne ! Dit Jessica

-Non merci, répondis-je tout aussi sèchement.

Quelle grave erreur de la prendre, elle comme bouclier. Elle est une vraie pipelette ! Par contre, j'aime bien Angela, elle ne m'a quasiment rien dit à part son nom. Elle respectait ma vie, et je respectais la sienne. Je m'entendrais bien avec elle, dans le futur.


	5. Chapter 5

Je pris mon sac, sous le regard de mes deux compagnes, avant de les quitter d'un signe de main. Je clopinais lentement, vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Je m'appuyais sur tout ce qui me tombait sous la main pour ne pas m'étaler par terre. Ma jambe droite était complètement inutilisable à présent. Et la gauche commençait à se fatiguer de devoir supporté la totalité de mon corps. A mi-chemin vers mon local, je m'arrêtais pour m'adosser au mur du couloir. J'appréciais le fait d'être seule dans les couloirs, je devrais me rappeler plus souvent d'aller en avance au cours. Cela pouvait se révéler être utile. Je repris mon chemin vers la salle de classe, mais du m'arrêter beaucoup plus souvent à présent. La douleur dans mes deux jambes me faisait tellement souffrir, que je ne pouvais plus marcher. Arrivée, devant la classe, je m'écroulais lourdement sur le sol, haletante. Ma tête se reposa contre le mur du couloir et je fermais douloureusement les yeux. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, mais était incapable de me bouger. Je me contentais d'ouvrir mes yeux embués de douleurs et d'observer le passant. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Dés qu'il me vit sur le sol, il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour me venir en aide.

-Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Mes jambes, dis-je seulement, ce sont mes jambes.

Le garçon m'aida à me relever pour me soutenir de ses épaules. Un peu gênée, je ne protestais pas.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

-Non ! Lançais-je précipitamment, je veux juste m'asseoir.

Il serait ridicule d'aller à l'infirmerie pour mes jambes, alors que le cours de biologie était mon dernier cours de la journée. Je devais pouvoir le faire jusqu'à la fin. Mike réfléchissait une seconde, avant de décider de m'amener dans la classe. Il me déposa gentiment sur le premier banc, de façon à ce que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

-Attends ici, deux secondes, d'accord, Isabella ?

-Bella, dis-je, lasse de devoir le répéter tout le temps.

Il sourit avant de disparaître derrière une porte de la salle. Il revînt armé d'un long bâton de métal. Après quelques secondes, je compris que c'était une béquille.

-Merci, soufflais-je à l'intention du garçon.

Il déposa la béquille à côté de moi pour s'installer sur une chaise en face de moi. Un grand sourire éclatant barrait son visage.

-Oh ce n'est rien, j'étais censé te la donner de toute façon, de la part de la prof de physique !

OH. Cela expliquerait beaucoup en quelques sortes. Je baissais le regard sur mes jambes comme pour les réprimander de m'avoir lâchement abandonné. Le garçon rigola arrachant mes yeux à la contemplation de mon jeans.

-Je m'appelle Mike Newton, je crois que nous allons avoir biologie ensemble.

Je regardais le garçon droit dans les yeux, pas sûr si je devrais sourire où gémir. Etait-il un pot de colle ou un gars sympa ? Je ne pouvais pas le voir au premier regard. Finalement, j'optais pour le sourire en coin. Pas trop grand, pas trop petit non plus.

-Alors, tu es la nouvelle ? Tu as passée une bonne journée ? Si on ne compte pas la souffrance de tes jambes, bien sûr !

-C'était … sympa, murmurés-je

Bien sûr tout cela n'était qu'un gros mensonge, mais je ne pouvais divulguer la dure vérité à un inconnu dont j'avais déjà perdu le nom. Il souriait tout le temps et essayait de démarrer la conversation, lorsque la sonnerie vînt me sauver au dernier moment. Merci Ooh toi, la grande sonnerie. Les élèves entrèrent rapidement pour prendre place dans la classe. Je descendais à l'aide du blond, pour m'appuyer de mon bras valide sur ma béquille. (N'oublions pas que j'ai le bras gauche dans le plâtre). J'optais pour le premier banc à la fenêtre et installa mes affaires sur ma chaise. Ensuite, je clopinais avec ma béquille vers le professeur, qui venait d'entrer, pour lui donner ma fiche de présence. Il la prit avec un grand sourire.

-Ah oui, Bella, Mike m'a raconté pour vos jambes, vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, monsieur, vous êtes mon dernier cours de la journée de toute façon.

-Ah d'accord, dans ce cas… Je vois dans tes fiches scolaires que tu as eue des cours de biologie avancé… Très bien, très bien, dans ce cas, je ferais attention à te donner un cours à ton niveau.

-Merci, monsieur.

Il me souriait à nouveau. Il avait l'air content de mes compétences en biologie. En même temps, j'aime la bio, donc ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je re-clopinais à ma place pour sortir un bloc de feuilles. Les élèves étaient presque tous arrivés, et m'observait effarée. Qu'ai-je encore fait, maintenant ? J'ignorais les regards posés sur moi pour dessiner des petits cercles dans la marge de ma feuille.

Les murmures s'élevèrent en même temps que ma tête lorsque je vis une main retirée le siège à côté du mien. Je vis que c'était un de ces dieux de la cafet' qui s'installait à mon banc. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, me montra que tous les autres sièges étaient déjà occupés, mes yeux s'égarèrent à nouveau sur mon compagnon, il paraissait dégoûter, mieux, répugné par ma présence. Parfait !

Cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il était obligé de s'installer à côté de moi et qu'il regrettait énormément le manque de place libre dans cette classe. Ce qui voulait dire que les enfants de Carlisle ne m'aimaient pas spécialement, ou pas du tout même, et n'allaient pas me coller partout comme des pots de colles. Encore une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Cependant, je ne montrais nullement ma joie extérieurement. Il ne manquerait plus que les autres élèves de la classe méprennent mon sourire pour un sentiment amoureux face à mon partenaire de classe. Et, je devais à tout prix éviter les ragots inutiles. C'est pourquoi, je ne quittais pas des yeux mon bloc pour prendre des notes du cours.


	6. Chapter 6

Le cours se déroula assez rapidement. Ma bonne humeur commençait à s'effacer, comment allais-je rentrer à la maison ? Avais-je le droit d'emporter la béquille avec moi ? Aussitôt que la sonnerie retentit, le Cullen s'en alla au pas de course. Moi, je rangeais rapidement mes affaires. Non, logiquement, je devrais quand même rendre la béquille, elles appartenaient à l'école. Soupirant, je me levais avec difficulté, lorsque le garçon blond qui m'avait aidé avant, vînt aussi me secourir, maintenant. J'acceptais son aide sans rien dire, et m'appuyais sur la béquille. Il prit mon sac de mon épaule et le portait à ma place.

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il en souriant.

Pot de colle. Ou peut-être juste gentil ? Non, pot de colle. Définitif, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Plus tard, Jessica nous trouva pour s'incruster dans la conversation.

-Bella ! Tes jambes ? Oh salut Mike, tu savais que je…

Je compris vite que pot de glue s'était amourachée de pot de colle, et que pot de colle essayait de me soutirer des informations pour les distribuer à l'entièreté du lycée. Simple constatation. Arrivé au secrétariat, je repris possession de mon sac, sans un mot pour Mike (c'était son nom) et Jessica. Je clopinais dans le secrétariat pour apercevoir la secrétaire en pleine discussion avec le Cullen assis à côté de moi en bio. J'attendis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte me demandant si je devais m'asseoir ou rester debout jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient finis leur discussions.

-Je suis désolé Edward, dit la vieille femme, mais je n'ai pas d'autres places libres pour le moment, tu devras rester en biologie.

Oh. Je sursautais. Il voulait changer de classe, carrément ? C'était pas un peu trop exagéré ? Pas que je me plaignais, mais il y avait des limites quand même. Bon, ben tant pis, qu'il change de section. Ah mais non, il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs. Il devrait alors me supporter ! Ha ! Bien fait. Le Cullen en question se retourna comme s'il avait deviné ma simple présence.

-Je vais devoir supporter _ça_, alors, dit-il en passant à côté de moi pour sortir.

Je restais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ca ? Comment peut-il me traiter d'être une chose, mais que lui ai-je fait ? Est-ce parce qu'à table, j'ai dit me contreficher complètement de savoir qui il était ? Est-il tellement habitué à se faire aduler, que se faire ignorer semble être un crime à ses yeux ? Mais quel prétentieux !

Je clopinais à l'intérieur du secrétariat, quand la secrétaire me vit, elle retînt une exclamation de surprise en voyant mes béquilles.

Je lui tendis ma fiche de présence de la journée.

-Mais comment… ? Tes jambes ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle presque hystérique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien, je suis venu rendre la béquille pour rentrer chez moi.

-A pieds ? Veux-tu que j'appelle ton père pour venir…

-Non merci, je vais bien !

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un gros mensonge, mais je ne voulais pas déranger Charlie, à tout prix. Et puis de toute façon, une fois reposée à la maison, tout rentrerais dans l'ordre. Je déposais la béquille sur le comptoir et ressortit avec peine du secrétariat. Maintenant que je n'avais plus le soutient de la béquille, je me sentais à nouveau mal en point. La plupart des élèves ayant fini, étaient déjà partit, et je traînais mon pied droit plus que de clopiner. Lorsque je réussi à traverser la rue devant ma maison, je sentis comme quelque chose se déchirer dans ma jambe. Effrayée, j'inspectais si ce bruit venait de mon pantalon. Mais une vague de douleur beaucoup plus puissante que les autres m'arrachaient des hurlements terribles. Je tombais dans l'avant-jardin de ma maison. J'essayais de me redresser, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma douleur. Je fis alors, ce que j'aurais du faire au lieu d'essayer de rentrer à pied, je sortit mon téléphone de ma poche et regardais l'heure. Docteur Carlisle devait être en chemin, cependant pour qu'il vienne plus rapidement, je l'appelais quand même. Il décrocha dés la première tonalité.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il

-Je suis… tombée, et …je… n'arrive plus à me … relever ! Dis-je d'une voix remplie de souffrance.

-Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il

-Devant… ma maison, je…

Ma tête retombait sur le sol, et mes yeux se fermèrent de leur propre accord. Je ne pouvais pas perdre connaissance maintenant. Loin, loin dans ma tête, j'entendis le bruit des sirènes et mon esprit repartit vers Renée. Je ne peux pas…pour Charlie.

J'entendis un moteur se rapprocher et une porte se claquer.

-Bella ! Dit la voix cristalline du médecin.

-Mes jambes, je chuchotais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais à nouveau grâce au rythme incessant du « bip » de mon cœur. Lorsque j'aperçus le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête, je pensais à Renée. Le cauchemar persistait. Cependant, cette fois toutes les machines étaient reliées à mes jambes. Je voyais le docteur Carlisle parler avec Charlie devant ma chambre. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet, sérieux et surtout fâché. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que je m'étais réveillée, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

-Bella ! Dit mon père Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour te reconduire à la maison ?!

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger… tu étais au travail…

Charlie grognait dans sa barbe, mais n'ajoutait rien. Carlisle, lui, se rapprocha de mon chevet pour me regarder avec sérieux. Il déposa ses feuilles sur une table, et puis me fit face.

-Tu t'es déchirer un muscle, parce que tu t'es trop forcée pendant la journée. Parce que j'ai immédiatement agis, ça ne devrait prendre qu'une semaine pour cicatriser, mais dorénavant Bella tu devras prendre des béquilles.

Une semaine à cicatriser ? C'était plutôt rapide pour un muscle déchiré. (Impossible, même, mais pour l'histoire, disons que ce soit possible, après tout il y a bien des vampires, non ?)

-Mais je ne peux prendre qu'une béquille à cause de mon plâtre, dis-je hébétée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pendant toute cette semaine, tu resteras à l'hôpital.

Toute une semaine à l'hôpital ? Cela promettait d'être un enfer. Je baissais la tête vers mes mains. En plus, ça allait faire toute une histoire au lycée. Quand j'y retournerai, ils ne me lâcheront certainement plus pour savoir, d'où j'ai eu cette entorse. Mon père toussa, et s'excusa de devoir me quitter aussi tôt, mais il devait retourner au commissariat, me laissant seule avec le médecin.

-Et je fais comment pour l'école ? Demandais-je après un moment d'hésitation

-Oh, mon fils, Edward, apportera tes cours, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Lui apporter mes cours ? Celui qui me déteste dés le premier regard ? Je ne crois pas non.

Je posais mes prunelles dans celle du médecin. Je lui souris.

-Je crois que votre fils, ne m'aime pas. Il à l'air complètement dévasté rien qu'à l'idée de passer le cours de biologie à côté de moi. A votre place, j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre…


	7. Chapter 7

Finalement, la nouvelle de mon hospitalisation s'était répandue plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaitée. Mon père avait été demandé à la secrétaire pour que quelqu'un ramène mes cours, et bien évidemment grosse gourde comme elle est, elle a jugé bon d'informer l'entièreté du lycée pour de l'aide. Aujourd'hui est mon second jour à l'hôpital, et c'est au moins la 15ième personne que je ne connais pas, qui vient me donner des chocolats ou des fleurs. Pas que je n'aime pas le chocolat, mais l'attention qui se cache derrière ne me plais guère.

« Ah, tu te souviens de moi ? Je t'ai donné des chocolats quand tu étais à l'hosto, maintenant, tu es forcée à être mon amie ! »

Je soupirais bruyamment lorsque l'inconnu ressortit de la chambre, mais pourquoi fallait-il que mes jambes me trahissent pareillement ? Comment pourrais-je endurer toute une semaine avec ces lycéens à mes trousses ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que le prochain entrait déjà, mais cette fois-ci, son visage ne m'était pas inconnu, c'était le blond qui m'avait aidé. J'ai déjà oublié son nom, et derrière lui suivait la blonde, Jessica, le garçon ennuyant, Eric, et la calme Angela. Etaient-ils tous amis ? Serait-ce « pot de colle & compagnie » ? J'essayais de redresser mes coussins quand quatre mains vinrent à ma rescousse. Oh, super…

-Bella, tu vas mieux ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux bruns

-Hmmm…

-Je t'ai apporté ton cours, dit Mike

Je le remerciais avant de me jeter dessus. Les cours ! Voici mon seul échappatoire. Je n'y avais pas pensée, un grand sourire colorait mon visage sans le savoir.

Les quatre lycéens rigolèrent en s'asseyant sur les chaises à mon chevet.

-Alors ? On se sent mieux ? demanda Jessica, qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Mike.

Elle était d'ailleurs sûrement venue, pour que je ne sois pas toute seule avec lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, blondinette, je n'en ai rien à faire de ton pot de colle !! Mais, en sentant quatre paires d'yeux posés sur moi, j'eus la conviction qu'il ne me lâcherait pas si facilement.

-Ce sont juste mes jambes, dis-je, un muscle s'est déchirer, je vais pouvoir sortir dans quelques jours.

-Mais comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Demanda Jessica, pas prête d'abandonner elle non plus.

-C'est…

Je plissais les yeux, en lâchant mon cours. Le souvenir de ma mère morte dans son cercueil traversa ma mémoire. Toutes les larmes versées ce jour-là dansaient devant mes prunelles, et l'envie d'en verser à mon tour s'imposa dans mes sentiments… Je fronçais les sourcils, devant l'air ahuri de mes compagnons.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Angela donner un coup de coude aux garçons. Et Eric s'empressa de changer le sujet, vraiment cette Angela me plaisait, elle avait du tact. J'étais sûre qu'elle comprenait mes sentiments, elle. Je la fixais, faisant passer toute ma reconnaissance dans mes yeux. Elle, se contenta de sourire.

Après quelques minutes de conversation à laquelle je ne participais pas bien sûr, Carlisle entrait dans la salle, pour examiner mes jambes. C'est pourquoi, il congédia mes « amis » et les envoya gentiment balader un peu plus loin.

-Alors, tu as des admirateurs ? demanda-t-il en voyant toutes mes boîtes de chocolat.

-Je suis plutôt, la nouvelle attraction du zoo, oui.

Ceci fit rire le docteur. Apparemment, mes jambes se rétablissaient bien, et je devrais pouvoir sortir comme prévu dans 5 jours. Au moins, il me restait encore du répit, l'après-midi.

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen, d'interdire les visites ?» Pensais-je au bord de la déprime.

Je n'étais ici, que depuis deux jours et déjà, je me sens oppressée. Toutes ces visites m'empêchaient de réviser correctement. Je sortis mes cahiers et relus pour la énième fois mon cours d'histoire.

Les jours se déroulèrent lentement, mais je ne me lassais jamais d'étudier. Mike vînt m'apporter mes cours régulièrement, et m'expliquait les choses que je ne comprenais pas vraiment en mathématique. Au bout du 4ième jour, un test de mathématique surprise avait piégé les élèves. Comme je n'avais pas pu le faire, je me sentais un peu mise à l'écart.

Mais bon, je n'irais pas me plaindre pour des mathématiques Malgré la gentillesse du prof, les math et moi, ça ne collait toujours pas. Sur ce point, rien n'avait changé…Au pire, je demanderais au professeur de me faire faire l'interrogation.

-Eh bien, tes jambes m'ont l'air en ordre, tu pourras quitter ton lit demain.

Ca par contre, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Je voyais déjà mon pauvre corps se faire écrasé par la masse d'élèves. Non, il me fallait un plan d'évasion. Comme j'étais en béquille, je ne pouvais pas marcher rapidement. Rien qu'à l'idée de repartir à l'école, j'avais des frissons. Mais peut-être, si je partais comme le Cullen, avant tout le monde de la classe ? Et si je ne partais pas à la cafétéria, mais plutôt dehors ou dans ma salle de classe ? Oui, ça pourrait être fonctionné.

Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée, que je me sentais prête à affronter mon retour dans le champ de batailles.


	8. Chapter 8

J'avalais mon déjeuner à une vitesse digne d'un rapace n'ayant rien mangé depuis plusieurs semaines et se trouvant face à de la viande saignante. Après quoi, je nettoyais les traces évidentes de mon passage dans la cuisine. Je mis une ou deux pommes dans mon sac et me préparait mentalement à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire pour sauver ma peau.

J'avais trouvé de quoi me débarrasser des lycéens le matin, mais cela me coûterait beaucoup. J'avais spécialement demandé au professeur de mathématique, et il me donna son accord. Je passerais mon test de mathématique, avant que l'heure ne commence. Il me fallait être forte, les mathématiques ne pouvaient pas être pires que la masse de glues extra-collantes qui m'attendait à l'entrée du lycée. Je m'armais de ma béquille et de mon sac de cours, et sortait avec des regards vigilant dans la rue. Il était encore tôt, personne ne devait se trouver sur ma trajectoire normalement.

Je clopinais discrètement à travers les rues vides de vie. Tout mes sens sensibles au moindre bruit de pas, grincement de pneus, je me rapprochais du lycée. A l'entrée, je constatais avec soulagement, qu'aucune voiture ne décorait le garage. Le secrétariat s'approcha à chacun de mes pas. Sans un mot pour la vieille femme au comptoir, je me dirigeais avec la même allure vers ma salle de classe. Ce n'est que quand je fus devant la porte, que je me permis une petite pause. Ouf, eh bien, voilà une chose de faite et de réussie !

J'entrais dans la classe où le professeur m'attendait déjà, près pour ma dure épreuve. Son grand sourire me semblait fade, ayant vu celui de Carlisle pendant une semaine entière. Néanmoins, je m'assieds à mon banc, sans un commentaire.

Il me passa la feuille contenant les chiffres démoniaques, et je commençais à remplir les trous blancs de mes pattes de mouches. L'exercice me sembla étonnement facile ; étudier à l'hôpital était la seule chose qui m'occupait. Peut-être avais-je même compris ces suites de calculs qui m'étaient incompréhensibles jusqu'à présent.

Je rendais ma feuille au moment même où la sonnerie retentit, et que les élèves s'engouffraient dans ma classe. Me voyant de retour, des exclamations joyeuses s'éparpillèrent autour de mon siège, cependant, j'avais un nouveau bouclier contre leurs paroles indiscrètes : le professeur. C'est pourquoi, ils partirent s'asseoir sans un mot à mon égard. Seul un lycéen, surmonta l'épreuve et vînt s'installer à mon côté. Un seul regard me dévoila que l'intrus se trouvait être Eric. Maudit soit sa gluosité. Mot se trouvant également dans mon dictionnaire personnel intitulé, 'les 1001 mots introuvables dans la langue française'. (Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je suis Belge ! Et fière de l'être ^^)

Les trois heures de chiffres et triangles équilatéraux se déroulèrent avec mon nez plongé dans mon cahier. Je me trouvais là une nouvelle passion pour les mathématiques, pour échapper à mon voisin de table. C'est incroyable comme les calculs peuvent prendre un nouvel éclat pour une raison différente que les études pure et simple ! C'est pourquoi, ces trois heures se passèrent assez rapidement. Aussitôt le cours fini, je sortis un autre bloc, pour recopier mes notes. Si j'arrivais pile à l'heure au cours suivant, je pourrais échapper au blabla incessant d'Eric. Et effectivement, le brun me laissa pour courir au prochain cours. Le danger s'étant écarté, je rangeais mes affaires pour clopiner vers la physique. Jessica m'attendait déjà au premier banc, mais je pris tout mon temps à clopiner vers ma chaise, de sorte que la professeure de physique avait le temps d'arriver. Ce stratagème m'évita de devoir assommé la blonde de ma béquille pour la faire taire. Ce que j'aurais aimée faire, surtout maintenant. A mon plus grand désarroi, la blondinette ne se taisait même pas pendant le cours. Alors que nous nous trouvions au premier banc, et que j'essayais désespérément d'entendre le cours. Cette heure-ci ne fut pas aussi rapide que les précédentes, et j'eu une démangeaison dans la main qui tenait ma béquille, mais je me retins. Si je devais retourner à l'hôpital et que cette Jessica s'y trouvait également, je le regretterai toute ma vie.

Elle me parlait de sa vie, de son Mike, de ses amies, de ses envies, de… elle ! Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais quasiment une étrangère, pourquoi me racontait-elle sa vie privée ? Et si je dénonçais ses pensées amoureuses à son Mike-chérie ? Juste pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi ? Ca lui apprendra à me faire confiance aveuglément. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifierais aussi que je doive parler au blond… Ce que je ne pouvais décidément pas faire, il méprendra sûrement mes motifs, et pensera que je suis jalouse des sentiments de cette fille envers lui.

La sonnerie retentit, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Je rangeais mes affaires, et clopinais vers la sortie sans attendre pour la blondinette. J'espérais bien la semée, d'ailleurs. Je partis dans le sens inverse de tout le monde, au lieu de me diriger vers la cafétéria, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Arrivée à l'extérieur, je constatais avec joie qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Je partis donc, m'asseoir contre un tronc, déposant délicatement ma jambe. Je croquais dans la pomme que j'avais rapporté de ma maison, et observait la nature qui m'entourait. Le silence prit possession de mon entourage, les bruits lointains de la cafétéria furent étouffés par le vent qui secouait gentiment les arbres. Je contemplais, sereine, les nuages. Ce repos momentané me fut agréable, rien ne pouvait plus me déranger ici.

C'est pourquoi, je ne m'attendais pas à sursauter de cette manière en entendant un bonjour cristallin à côté de moi. Je me tournais pour voir le Cullen à côté de moi en bio. Il paraissait étrangement scintillant dans la verdure du lycée. Il s'agenouilla pour s'asseoir en face de moi. Et moi qui croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ma simple présence ? Me serais-je trompée ?

-Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pas fait connaissance correctement, je m'appelle Edward.

Sa voix féline s'empara de mes oreilles, pour répétée la même mélodie dans mes tympans. La beauté de ses traits me surprit, et m'envoutait totalement. Soudain, tout se mettait en place dans ma petite tête.

En fait, il n'avait pas apprécié mon indifférence face à sa beauté, je l'avais peut-être même vexé. C'est pourquoi maintenant, il essayera sûrement de me séduire, pour me ramener à la raison face à son esthétique. Eh bien, non monsieur, je ne suis pas à vendre.

Je détournais mes yeux de sa figure pour croquer dans ma pomme et reprendre ma contemplation de la nature. Je ne savais pas s'il était agacé ou juste surpris par ma réaction, cependant il n'ajoutait rien et se borna à me regarder. Je sentais bien son regard brûlant sur moi, cependant je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction.

Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, je reposais ennuyée mon regard sur lui. Effectivement, il me scrutait avec un merveilleux sourire vainqueur. Ah bon ? Il croyait déjà avoir remporté la partie ? Eh bien, je suis désolée de devoir te décevoir Edward Cullen, mais s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'as certainement pas gagné c'est ceci !

-Tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouettés ? Dis-je sèchement

-Je ne fouette pas les chats, seul un barbare ferait chose pareille, non, je les apprivoise.

Je soupirais. Que croyait-il faire ? M'apprivoiser, moi ?! Etait-ce un stupide pari dans ce lycée ? Celui qui arrive à être ami-ami avec la nouvelle, il aura gagné ?! Je ne lui rendais pas son sourire, mais sortit ma deuxième pomme pour la croquer. Je sortis aussi un livre de mon sac, ayant déjà oublié la présence du prétentieux, je dévorais les pages aussi rapidement que ma pomme. La sonnerie retentit loin, dans l'école, et je me relevais à difficilement. Une main glacée prit la mienne pour me soulever sans difficulté. Je ne tressaillis pas face à la froideur de ses doigts, déjà habitué aux mains de Carlisle pendant mon examen quotidien. Le sang froid devait se faire transmettre de père en fils dans cette famille. Attends, non. La blonde m'avait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous fait adoptés… Bon, ben alors, c'est bizarre.

Edward ne lâcha pas ma main, mais la déposa gentiment sur ma béquille. Agacé par cette attention exagérée, je me tournais vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir gagner ma sympathie aussi facilement.

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit et il était si splendide qu'il semblait vulgaire. J'attrapais mon sac et clopinais vers le lycée pour rejoindre la classe de biologie. Malheureusement, Edward avait lui aussi ce cours, et donc nous devions y aller, côté à côté. Oh désespoir…

Mais, c'était assez surprenant, parce qu'il ne dit rien de tout le trajet. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement rien à dire, ou peut-être avait-il compris sa défaite ? Mais lorsque je tournais légèrement ma tête dans sa direction, je vis qu'il me regardait toujours avec cet air de victoire. La rage me consumant de l'intérieur, j'accélérais le pas pour arriver plus rapidement à la salle de classe. J'oubliais que mes jambes ne pouvaient pas supporter cette vitesse, et du bien vite m'arrêter pour frotter mes genoux douloureux.

Le Cullen commençait à rire, mais je ne faisais pas attention à son manque de tact. J'entrais fulminante dans la classe. Tout les regards se posèrent sur nous, annonçant des futurs ragots sur notre _apparition_ _ensemble_ dans la classe. Mais de toutes les villes, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Forks ? Je soupirais bruyamment avant de m'installer à ma place. Edward, lui s'installa à côté de moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le prof rentra pour nous annoncer avec joie que le vendredi nous irions aux musées des plantes. Je ne savais même pas qu'une chose pareille existait, mais je ne dis rien. Je me contentais de changer mes idées lugubres avec le cours qui débutait.

Et bien évidemment, parce que je suis adorée par le destin, j'avais déjà eu ce cours à Phoenix. Donc, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur de la nouvelle matière comme je l'aurais souhaitée. Supeeeeer. Je m'enfonçais dans mes idées noires, lorsque la sonnerie vînt nous délivrer de la journée de travail. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires pour ne pas devoir supporter ce Cullen plus longtemps. Malheureusement, il était plus rapide que moi et me tînt la porte ouverte, lorsque je voulais sortir de la classe.

-Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la compagnie d'autrui ? demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ceci causa le rire du dieu de la cantine. Et je me tu en avançant vers la sortie. J'oubliais complètement mon plan de survie de la journée, et mon stupide oubli prit effet dans les secondes qui suivirent. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes entra dans le couloir. Je reconnu aussitôt Pot de glue & compagnie. Je regardais apeurée autour de moi, sous le regard amusé d'Edward. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune porte de secours aux alentours. Comment pourrais-je passer, sans qu'ils m'aperçoivent ?

-Eh, mais c'est Bella ! Entendis-je dire Eric

-Bellllaaaa !

Mike me faisait de grands signes de la main pour que je les rejoigne. Ils se rapprochèrent déjà de moi. Mais comment… ah ! Je le regretterais sûrement, mais ceci était mon seul échappatoire. Je clopinais vers le Cullen et me colla brusquement à lui, ce qui le surpris un peu.

- Tiens Edward, mon meilleur ami, comment me disais-tu déjà que s'était passé ta journée ?

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il surpris de me voir parler autant.

Je fis une grimace qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un sourire, et jetais des coups d'œil incessant dans la direction du groupe. J'essayais de faire comprendre au stupide prétentieux à côté de moi de me parler. Comme pour dire au groupe, que j'étais vraisemblablement occupée, et que je ne les ai pas entendus.

-Ta journée ? Répétais-je en appuyant fortement sur mon bras.

-Elle devient meilleure de minute en minute, rigola-t-il.

Cela suffit à faire reculer les pots de colles. Ils comprirent que je n'étais pas disponible et décampèrent. Dés qu'ils avaient disparu derrière un couloir, je me détachais du brun et m'éloignais le plus possible de lui. Il semblait jubiler, mais moi je fulminais encore. Je grognais méchamment en toisant Edward.

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami, compris ? Tu m'as juste aidé, rien de plus !

Ceci finit de l'achever. Le rire du Cullen remplit le couloir, ce qui fit bien évidemment tourner les regards dans notre direction. Je clopinais plus vite vers la sortie, fuyant ce moment de vulnérabilité. Son rire résonnait encore dans mon oreille. Une mélodie scintillante qui charmerait le plus coriace des insensibles. Je me surpris à sourire, et avança plus vite.

-Bella ? Je suis censé te ramener chez toi. Carlisle me l'a demandé. A cause de tes jambes.

Manquait plus que ça. Je me retournais pour toiser le Cullen. Soudain, je lui souris. Il fronçait les sourcils devant ce soudain changement de comportement. Je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire avant de répliquer.

-Désolée, mais je crois que j'ai assez souffert, aujourd'hui.

Tiens ! Prends ça ! Je me retournais pour continuer mon chemin. Je sortis sous l'air frais de l'après-midi. Dés que je posais ma béquille plus loin devant moi, je me retrouvais cernée par les lycéens. Je voyais déjà à leur regard et à leur démarche assurée, qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas d'une semelle. Je regardais désespérément autour de moi pour un échappatoire. Le seul qui se présentait à moi, sourit mesquinement pour me dépasser et se diriger vers sa voiture. Alors, il avait tout planifié ! Ce …Cullen savait que les lycéens m'attendaient dehors ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et refuser qu'il me raccompagne chez moi… Je clopinais rapidement vers lui et lui attrapais la manche de son pull.

-J'ai changée d'avis, dis-je précipitamment.

-Ah ? Mais je crois que mon honneur d'homme a été mis en question, dit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin.

Je sens d'avance, que lui et moi, nous n'allons pas nous entendre. Mais alors, pas du tout. Je voyais la masse s'agrandirent et soupira violemment.

-Bon très bien ! Je m'excuse, maintenant voudrais-tu s'il te plaît me conduire chez moi, Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore envie…

Je le fusillais du regard. Très bien, il voulait se foutre de moi ? Pas de problème mais sans moi. Je me retournais près à affronter la masse qui était déjà en train d'entourer la Volvo grise d'Edward. J'inspirais profondément quand une main glacée me tira en arrière et me poussa du côté passager de la voiture. Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres, mais la rage envers le Cullen l'emporta rapidement sur ma joie d'avoir gagné un tour gratuit. Je m'installais, fâchée, dans le siège de voiture et fixais le pare-brise. Edward entra vite du côté conducteur et claquais gentiment la portière.

-Mets ta ceinture, dit-il toujours en train de sourire.

J'obéis sans commentaire. N'arrêtait-il donc jamais de sourire ? Avait-il que de la joie dans sa vie ? Mes traits se durcirent et je mis une main sur mes yeux. Je comprenais mieux ce qui m'agaçait maintenant. Il était toujours content, ce qui m'était insupportable, parce que moi, je ne l'étais pas. La raison de ma déprime, était non seulement gravé dans mes jambes et sur mon bras emplâtré, mais aussi parce que son ton joyeux me rappelait un peu Renée. Elle adorait toujours rire. Sans interruption, d'ailleurs.

-Bella ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda la voix cristalline.

Non, rien ne va, était la réponse que j'aurais voulu lui sortir, mais je me contentais de ranger mes pensées douloureuses dans le tiroir à gants de la voiture et de penser à autre chose. Comme ce Cullen par exemple. Quelle excuse pouvais-je bien lui sortir ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je retirais ma main pour la mettre sur mes genoux. Je resserrais mon jean entre mes doigts et me forçais mentalement de tourner ma tête vers Edward. Je souris maigrement

-Si, si, je vaiiiis bien, marmonnés-je.

L'expression que je vis dans les yeux du brun me prenait de cours. Il avait l'air concerné et sérieux tout d'un coup. D'un doigt agile, il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand et enclencha le moteur. Je ne compris pas pourquoi ce changement de comportement. Par contre, je remarquais qu'il roulait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Des souvenirs désagréables sortirent du tiroir à gants de la voiture, pour se presser contre ma peau. Mes lèvres tremblaient, mais je ne dis rien. Sinon, il me prendrait encore pour une petite fille, faible. Et je ne voulais pas lui donner cette chance. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir la vitesse avec laquelle on dévalait les rues. Je ne remarquais même pas que la voiture s'était arrêter avant qu'une main glacée ne me secoue.

-Bella, nous sommes arrivés.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et constatais que nous étions effectivement garés devant ma maison. De ma main, j'essayais de défaire ma ceinture, mais elle tremblait trop pour que je réussisse. Edward le fit à ma place.

-M-merci pour l-la rrrout-te.

J'ouvris la portière, mais la main du Cullen me retînt. Je me retournais à nouveau vers le conducteur, lorsque je vis ses yeux brûlants. Je ne dis rien, et essayais de me défaire de sa poigne, voulant seulement sortir de cette stupide voiture à tout prix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il surpris par mes tremblements

-Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi ? Pourquoi me suis-tu ainsi depuis midi, hein ?!

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il calmement.

Agacée par cet intérêt de ma petite personne. Je le fusillais du regard, mais il tenait fermement ma main. Il ne la lâcherait sûrement pas avant, que je lui donne une raison valable de mon comportement bizarre. Mais je n'avais pas envie de trouver une stupide excuse.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dis-je

Autant essayer de distraire son attention. Peut-être était-il vraiment aussi stupide qu'il en laissait paraître. Je le toisais à présent, sûre de moi-même. J'avais récupéré mon énergie, et les pensées lugubres s'étaient envolées. Je reprenais consistance et ne tremblais plus autant.

-Tu ne réponds même pas aux miennes, alors pourquoi devrais-je faire cet effort ?

La réplique me laissa sans voix. Je le regardais bêtement. Je ne connaissais même pas ce garçon, pourquoi devrais-je lui raconter ma vie privée ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'il a réussi à me faire parler autant. Mais de là à espérer que je serais une de ces idiotes blondes comme Jessica à dévoiler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui…

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie privée à n'importe qui. Si tu as besoin d'une fille débile, tu n'as qu'à demander à Jessica de jouer avec toi. Et maintenant, si tu voulais bien me lâcher, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer dans ma maison.

-Je ne joue pas, dit-il. J'essaye juste de te comprendre.

-Eh bien, il faut être assez débile pour ne pas comprendre qu'en ce moment je veux vraiment sortir de cette voiture !

Ma réplique fit à nouveau sourire le conducteur de la Volvo. Il me lâcha et j'en profitais pour sortir de la voiture. Sans un regard en arrière pour ce pauvre demeuré, je me dirigeais vers ma maison.

-A demain, Bella ! Me cria-t-il en démarrant sa bagnole.

Parce qu'il comptait m'énerver demain aussi ? Alors là, sûrement pas ! J'entrais en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je m'écrasais au sol, en lâchant ma béquille brusquement.

J'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu un rire cristallin s'éloigner en même temps qu'un ronronnement de moteur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pour rien vous cachez, je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce que c'est ? J'ai déjà relu plusieurs ce chapitre, mais je suis incapable de le trouver… C'est assez frustrant !**

**Merci pour tout vos reviews, ils me font extrêmement plaisir ! Mais je crois que le chapitre suivant va tarder, parce que j'ai mes examens dans quelques jours.**

**Donc ; à dans une semaine au plus tard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Mira**

J'étais encore en train de manger mes céréales quand j'entendis un étrange bruit à l'extérieur. Je partis avec ma béquille vers la fenêtre pour voir une Volvo grise devant ma maison. Oh non. Ne me dites pas que c'est… Je tirais les rideaux, et me resservis un bol de céréales. Je mangeais à mon aise avant de laver et mon bol, et le lavabo. Je devais penser à re-nettoyer cette cuisine, tiens. Je le ferais après les cours. Après cela, je déposais quelques pommes dans mon sac. Enfin prête, je clopinais jusqu'à ma porte. Prenant tout mon temps, j'ouvris la porte et la referma à clé derrière moi. Edward vînt m'accueillir avec son sourire vainqueur. Cependant, celui qui se cachait à l'intérieur de mon être était bien plus éclatant.

-Bonjour, Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je clopinais devant lui sans m'arrêter pour lui dire bonjour. A vrai dire, je ne m'arrêtais même pas devant la portière de la voiture qui m'était destinée. Je continuais mon chemin, en clopinant, jusqu'à l'école, comme les matinées précédentes. Le Cullen vînt me rattraper, pour se placer devant moi. S'il était vexé, il ne le montrait pas. Je regardais bêtement mes pieds comme si je m'apercevais seulement maintenant que quelque chose barrait mon passage. Je relevais doucement la tête et lorsque je vis Edward devant moi, je laissais un « oh » surpris sortir de mes lèvres. Vraiment je devrais faire actrice, je me surpasserais tout le temps. Ah là là…

-Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Alors on colle de bon matin ? Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Carlisle m'a demandé de t'amener à l'école.

-Je crois que mon honneur de femme vient d'être mis en question.

Je repris volontairement les mots d'Edward, la veille. Je n'allais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Après tout, je ne suis pas une poupée, ou un jouet avec lequel il peut s'amuser. De ma béquille, je le poussais sur le côté, pour pouvoir avancer vers le lycée. C'était sans compter Edward bien sûr. Sans un mot pour ma petite personne, il m'agrippa par la taille, souleva mon corps pour me ramener à sa voiture. Ma surprise avait brutalement trahi ma voix. J'avais hurlé sans le vouloir. De toutes les réactions, je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à cela. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?! Je me débattais, mais sa poigne était trop serrée pour mes petits poignets. Nous arrivâmes trop rapidement à la voiture à mon goût, et Edward ouvrit la portière, ne me tenant plus que d'une main. C'est avec son sourire mesquin qu'il me déposa dans la voiture, attacha ma ceinture et referma la portière.

-Nooooon. Maintenant, ton honneur de femme a été mis en question, dit-il lorsqu'il démarra le moteur.

Le trajet ne durait que quelques minutes, mais je gardais quand même mes yeux fermés. Oser me faire une chose pareille, mais pour QUI se prenait-il ? En plus, il débordait tellement de force ! S'il devait venir tout les jours devant chez moi, je savais déjà que ce serait peine perdue pour moi. J'étais dans le plâtre et mes jambes n'étaient pas au top de leurs formes non plus. Je soufflais, ennuyée, et attendis que le moteur s'éteigne. Lorsque je n'entendais plus le petit ronronnement, j'ouvris les paupières et me rua hors du véhicule. Et c'est sous le regard curieux des autres que je clopinais furieuse vers le lycée. Bien évidement, le stupide Cullen, me rattrapa. Il se promenait gaiment à côté de moi dans les couloirs innombrables de l'école. A un moment donné, je du m'arrêter. Pas qu'Edward ait réussi à m'agacer complètement, non, mais je n'avais aucune idée quel cours m'attendait entre les murs du lycée.

Je dépliais mon emploi du temps, pour constater que j'avais anglais et histoire, dans les deux premières heures.

-Oh, on a presque le même emploi du temps, dit une voix cristalline au-dessus de mon épaule.

Je sursautais encore plus violemment que lorsqu'il m'avait surpris assise dans l'herbe, hier midi. Edward avait profité de mon inattention, pour se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule pour lire mon emploi du temps. Lorsque je tournais ma tête vers lui, je rougissais face aux quelques centimètres entre nos deux visages. L'espace d'un instant, je fus totalement accaparée par sa beauté, la seconde qui suivit, je repris consistance, reculait aussi rapidement que me le permettait ma béquille, pour me retrouver dos contre le couloir.

Les yeux d'Edward changèrent brusquement, et l'expression qu'il affichait ne me plaisait guère. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, pour plaquer son bras sur le mur à côté de ma tête, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Il rapprochait son visage du mien, et scruta mon cou d'une manière désirable, que je ne compris pas.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent pour devenir pratiquement noirs. Comment est-ce possible ? Son visage se rapprochait tellement du mien, que j'espérais profondément qu'un trou béant allait apparaître dans le trou derrière moi et m'engloutir complètement.

-Qu'est—ce…que tu f-fais ?? Dis-je légèrement paniquée par son regard.

Ma voix semblait lui avoir rendu sa lucidité. Il revînt à lui, et recula directement. Son air avait l'air sérieux et surtout coupable. Je ne comprenais plus rien, que lui était-il arrivé ? J'en avais encore des frissons. Et puis, là à l'instant, pourquoi cet air peiné ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je me redressais péniblement avec ma béquille et clopinais vers le brun.

-Edward ? Qu'est—

-Je crois, m'interrompis le Cullen, que si tu étais maligne, tu m'éviterais…

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Allait-il peut-être enfin me donner le répit que j'attendais ? Mais, attendez qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « si tu es maligne » ?

Il va quand même pas mettre la faute sur mon dos ! C'est lui qui me collait autant ! La rage revînt dans ma gorge et l'envie de l'abandonner à ses culpabilités semblait vraiment tentante. Je me mis devant lui, et le fixais de mon regard perçant.

-Eh bien, j'ai du avoir un éclair de génie, parce que c'est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire depuis le début mais tu es encore plus collant que du chewing-gum !

Quelque chose dans son regard me dit qu'il avait été plutôt blessé par ma remarque. Devant son expression de souffrance, j'eus des regrets. Peut-être y étais-je allé trop fort ? Je reculais légèrement frappée par son regard de torture. Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais aucune parole réconfortante ne me venait à l'esprit.

-Je crois… que c'est mieux ainsi, dit sa voix cristalline.

Il me fit un sourire, mais l'éclat qui m'énervait autant, n'y était plus. Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'en alla, me laissant, là seule, dans le couloir.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je restais là à regarder l'endroit où le brun avait disparue. Le remords me rongeait les entrailles. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne l'aimais pas, et voilà que j'avais des regrets parce qu'il était enfin partit ! Je me baffais mentalement. Je devrais être heureuse ! Joyeuse, je n'ai plus de pot de glue autour de moi ! Un sourire tenta de se dessiner sur mes lèvres, mais le résultat se rapprochait plus d'une grimace douloureuse.

La sonnerie retentit, m'obligeant à avancer vers la salle de classe. Mais mon regard se perdit toujours derrière mon épaule pour voir, si le brun me suivait encore. C'est avec une déception étrange que je constatais qu'il n'était pas derrière moi. Je clopinais dans la classe et m'assieds sans un commentaire. Les lycéens m'entouraient, mais je ne faisais pas attention à leur présence. Le cours se déroula sans ma présence mentale. Je pris note sans m'en rendre compte et mes pensées divaguaient toujours ce stupide Cullen brun. Pourquoi avait-il l'air tellement blessé ? Je réprimais un soupir, et observais mes mains.

Ah ! Mais, je n'ai qu'à lui demandé, il m'avait bien dit qu'on avait presque les-mêmes emplois du temps.

A la fin de ma quatrième heure de cours, je commençais à me poser des questions. Pour des emplois du temps presque similaires, on ne s'était pas vu de la journée. Je rangeais mes affaires, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux questions m'entourant. Mon esprit était maintenant, complètement accaparé par Edward. Je me disais qu'il devait se trouver à la cafétéria, et que je pourrais lui demander là-bas, mais à la table des cinq, ne s'en trouvait que quatre. Un coup d'œil dans toute la cantine, me révéla qu'il ne se trouvait nulle part. Vraiment agacée maintenant, je sortais pour m'asseoir contre mon arbre favori. Il ne s'y trouvait pas non-plus. Avait-il tout simplement quitté le lycée ?

Je sortis une pomme pour croquer dedans. Vraiment, ce gars me dépassait, pourquoi me coller autant si c'est pour dire que j'étais mieux sans lui ? Venait-il à peine de s'en rendre compte ? Lorsque j'entendis un faible bruit à côté de moi, je me retournais vivement, sûre que c'était lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un oiseau, et face à ma brusque réaction, il s'envola me laissant à nouveau seule. Je regardais lamentablement ma pomme et finit par la jeter, dégoûtée par mon propre comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait bon sang ? Je pris mon emploi du temps et constata que je devais finir dans 3 heures de chimie. Bon, je ne me plaindrai pas, j'ai toujours aimé la chimie, et cette matière avait toujours été facile pour moi. Je me relevais avec difficulté, m'attendant presque à me faire soulever par une main glacée. Mais il n'y avait que le vent, pour me soutenir.

La chimie commençait joyeusement, mais finalement, je finis tout de même par penser au Cullen. La professeure me posa plusieurs fois la même question sans que je m'aperçoive qu'elle me parlait. N'ayant rien écouter au cour, j'étais également incapable de répondre à la question, lorsque réveillée mentalement, on me la reposa. Les autres lycéens me soufflèrent tous la réponse, mais je ne comprenais rien à leur chuchotis, j'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées.

-Isabella Swan ! cria la professeure, si tu es incapable de faire attention au cour, tu ferais mieux de sortir !

-Mais, ce n'est pas ça… commençais-je

-Tout de suite !

La professeure semblait hors d'elle, c'est pourquoi je ne protestais pas plus longtemps. Je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires, me levait avec difficulté et me faisait rapidement éjectée de la classe.

Seule dans le couloir, je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose, et maintenant grâce à ce débile, j'avais complètement raté ma journée scolaire. Je clopinais hors du bâtiment, mais fut forcée à m'arrêter à la porte. Des cordes de pluies descendaient du ciel pour atterrir en flaques sur le sol, et un vent violent vint me repousser au fond du bâtiment.

Il drashait ! (Pleuvait très lourdement pour les français ^^)

Comment allais-je rentrer à pied ? Par un temps pareil… à moins qu'Edward était dans sa Volvo et m'attendais… Je regardais autour de moi dans le parking, mais sa voiture à lui restait introuvable. Je suis incapable de courir avec mes jambes et appeler mon père pendant son travail est impossible. Je soupirais avec frustration. Et maintenant, je fais comment pour rentrer ?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ce chapitre sera légèrement différent. Il y aura deux points de vues différents au cours de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**_

Je courais silencieusement entre les arbres de la forêt. Les gouttes de pluies qui arrivaient à traverser l'épaisse couche de feuilles des arbres, perlaient doucement sur mes joues. Mais, du à ma vitesse inhumaine, elles s'échappaient bien vite derrière moi, pour ne laisser place qu'à une trace humide sur mes pommettes. Je n'en pouvais plus, tout se bousculait dans ma tête plus rapidement même que je ne courais. Finalement, je m'arrêtais brusquement pour m'asseoir à même le sol mousseux. Je me trouvais dans la clairière, où je passais la plupart de mon temps pour laisser évader mes pensées. Les sourcils froncés, je regardais mes mains sans vraiment les voir. J'avais failli la mordre, aujourd'hui. Malgré toutes mes précautions, j'avais failli commettre un acte impardonnable. Et pourtant, Alice m'avait prévenu, oh oui ! Mais pourquoi me sentais-je si attiré par cette humaine ?

Tout avait commencé, le jour où je l'avais aperçu dans les mémoires de tous les lycéens nous entourant. Une nouvelle était arrivée dans le lycée. Au départ, je n'en avais rien à faire, je m'en fichais complètement. Et puis, cette nouvelle est arrivée à la cafétéria, soutenue par une blondinette qui s'appelle Jessica. Pourquoi avait-elle du mal à marcher ? Me suis-je demandé. La réponse avait rapidement traversé mon esprit. Carlisle s'occupait d'elle à domicile, elle avait eu un accident de voiture et sa mère en était morte. Donc, cette fille était à plaindre, mais je ne m'intéresserais sûrement pas plus à elle.

Cependant, mon regard retombait à nouveau sur son visage à chaque seconde. Elle ne mangeait qu'une pomme et n'écoutait absolument pas la blonde. A en juger par son regard, du moins. J'essayais de lire ses pensées, mais rien n'était perceptible. Peut-être ne pensait-elle à rien ? Pourtant, après quelques minutes de silence, je commençais à avoir des doutes sur mes préjugés. Elle réfléchissait, j'en étais sûr, mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'entendais-je rien ? Lorsque la blonde nous avait évoqués pour faire apparaître la curiosité de la fille, qui se faisait nommé Bella dans la tête de la blonde, et que Bella avait répondu s'en foutre royalement, Emmett et les autres avaient commencés à rire. Eux aussi écoutaient leur conversation, à présent. Lorsque la fille, Bella, se tourna pour nous avoir, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux vers sa pomme.

Mais comment se faisait-il que je n'entendisse rien ? Après quoi en classe de biologie, je me retrouvais étrangement attiré par son odeur. Elle sentait tellement bon, que j'étais obligé d'arrêter ma respiration pour ne pas devoir la mordre devant tout les lycéens de la classe. Mais même mon regard semblait attiré par sa petite personne, et je m'imaginais bien, le sang coulé à travers ses veines. Son cou se dégageait pour apparaître devant moi, comme une invitation officielle pour mordre dedans. J'avais alors compris que c'était trop dangereux pour elle de rester proche de moi. Et pourtant, j'étais intrigué par cette fille. Elle n'aimait pas la compagnie et elle semblait rejeter tout le monde, pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas. Alors, j'ai commencé à l'ennuyé, je lui collais expressément pour la faire réagir. Je me surpris à rire constamment en sa présence. Depuis quand avais-je même recommencé à éprouvé de la joie ? Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de sourire en sa présence. Elle m'amusait, et je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner d'elle. J'aime même été jusqu'à inventé cette excuse stupide, selon quoi Carlisle m'aurait demandé de la ramené chez elle.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai failli la mordre. Je n'aurais pas du me pencher comme ça au-dessus de son épaule, et je n'aurais jamais du me laisser submerger par l'envie vampirique qui sommeille en moi. Je ne devais pas. En plus, je ne savais pas lire les pensées de Bella pour me rendre compte, à quel point je l'ai effrayé.

Mais ses mots, mon blessé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une douleur se frayait un chemin entre mes poumons inutiles, dés que ces mots parcouraient ses lèvres. J'avais tellement mal, et pourtant j'avais décidé de couper les ponts moi-même. Elle, ne semblait même pas souffrir de cette décision. Alors pourquoi, moi ?

-Franchement, Edward, t'aurais pu choisir un meilleur jour pour te rendre compte que ce que tu faisais était complètement stupide, dit une voix que je connaissais bien derrière moi.

-Laisse-moi Alice. Dis-je, lasse.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me sermonner maintenant. J'avais fait une erreur impardonnable, je m'étais attaché à cette humaine. Pas besoin de me le répéter. La vampire, ne me laissait cependant pas seul, comme souhaité, mais s'assit devant moi.

Son sourire de lutin me fit tourner les yeux, et je l'ignorais autant que sa proximité me le permettait.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il pleut aujourd'hui, Edward.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Murmuré-je ennuyé.

-Bella doit rentrer à pieds, voilà ce que ça change.

J'ouvrais les yeux surpris pour à nouveau voir les yeux pétillent d'Alice. Elle disait la vérité, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Frustré, d'avoir pu négliger un détail pareil, je fixais le pauvre, je l'ai forcé à marcher avec des béquilles sous la pluie, non mais quel idiot !

-Ce n'est pas tout, dit Alice.

Je posais à nouveau mes prunelles sur elle, pour voir qu'elle souriait bizarrement. De ce sourire que je connaissais tant. Je fouillais ses pensées, mais elle cachait bien ce à quoi elle ne voulait pas que j'écoute.

-Devine ce que Bella va faire demain soir ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

-Etudier ? Tentais-je sûr que c'était la réponse.

On pouvait dire, que j'avais en quelque sorte observé Bella chez elle, sans son consentement officiel. Je me glissais à chaque fois dans sa maison pour la regarder préparé le dîner à Charlie et puis s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier. C'était triste parce qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées. Dans sa chambre, il y avait trois grandes valises fermées devant son lit. Je devinais sans peine, que Bella ne les avait jamais ouvertes en fouillant l'esprit de Charlie. Mais pourquoi les gardait-elle si elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir ?

En fait, je suivais Bella, pour la simple raison que j'essayais de la comprendre. De déchiffrer ses pensées, puisque je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Mais elle se renfermait sur elle-même, refusant d'avoir des amis, ou des passions. Peut-être en avait-elle avant cet accident ?

Alice secoua cependant la tête avec un sourire.

-Non ! Elle va à Seattle avec ses amies !

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Bella ? Aller à Seattle avec ses amies ? Jamais de la vie, oui ? Elle faisait déjà tout son possible pour les éviter, alors pourquoi sortir avec eux ? Cependant, la vision qu'avait eu Alice traversa mon esprit. Et je vis clairement Bella sortir avec la blondinette et la brune qui la collaient tout le temps. Comment est-ce possible ? Avais-je encore mal-compris Bella ? Non, elle détestait définitivement ses 'amies'. Elle ne sortirait même pas avec elles si s'était la dernière chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Cependant, intrigué par les dires de ma sœur, je me relevais avant même que ma décision avait été prise.

-Ce ne serait pas dangereux pour toi de la surveiller encore ?

-C'est bien pour cela que tu me l'as dit, non ?

Alice se contenta de sourire malicieusement. Je ne restais plus dans cet endroit et filais directement vers sa maison. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, et savais m'y retrouver les yeux fermés. Même si c'est un peu de la triche, vu que je suis un vampire. Disons, sans mon odorat, plutôt. J'y arrivais aussi rapidement que je l'avais pensé. Un rapide coup d'œil me rappelle que Bella est encore à l'école, et en regardant l'entrée, je ne vis pas la voiture de Charlie. Donc personne n'est à la maison. Peut-être pourrais-je encore rattraper Bella à la sortie des cours ? Le vent rempli d'averse tranchante s'écrasa contre ma peau blanche. La brise ramena une odeur à mes narines. Cette odeur… c'était Bella ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, je me faufilais à l'intérieur de la maison pour regarder par la fenêtre. Et en effet, dans la pluie, j'entendis un clopinement distinct entre les gouttes. Ensuite, je vis une tête brune, trempée, se rapprocher de la maison.

Elle avait vraiment fait le chemin à pied, sous cette drash. Je suis un monstre. Enfin, plus que je ne le suis littéralement, quoi ! Lui infliger pareil supplice. Le cliquetis dans la serrure me cacha contre le mur. Bella entra dans sa maison, tremblotante. De froid ou de rage ? Je n'en savais rien. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais montait directement dans sa chambre. Je la suivais silencieusement, mais lorsque la brunette commençait à se déshabiller pour mettre des vêtements secs, je jugeais bon de regarder ailleurs. Mes yeux s'évadaient sur le mur, puis vers les rideaux, vers le lit, vers l'armoire et ensuite… à nouveau vers le rideau. Je pus entendre chacun de ses mouvements et me les imaginais assez bien.

Non, je devais penser à autre chose, je ne devrais même pas être ici. Enfin, juste pour vérifier les dires d'Alice, mais après je m'en vais. J'entendis un grognement, et puis un claquement de porte. Je suivis Bella, pourquoi avait-elle grognée, avec autant de vivacité humaine ? Un regard dans sa direction m'appris, qu'elle s'était coupée avec la tirette de sa…

Je détournais à nouveau les yeux et stoppais nette ma respiration. L'odeur que dégageait son sang délicieux se bouscula dans ma direction. Zut, c'est mauvais, si je craque ! Bella agit directement et soigna son doigt. Après s'être habillée, elle descendit à la cuisine.

Je la suivais toujours, et elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour faire à manger à Charlie. Elle en sortit du poisson surgelé. Elle le posa sur le côté, pour le laisser dégelé. Ensuite, elle alluma une plaque, prit une casserole pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir. J'étais fasciné. Non seulement, je ne savais pas que Bella savait cuisiner, mais en plus, cela faisait toute ma vie, que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à la cuisine. Certes, je prenais les plateaux de repas au réfectoire et les jetais par la suite, mais je m'étais jamais posé la question « comment cuisiner ». J'observais avec fascination (je m'étais juré de mettre le titre du livre dans le texte, ben, c'est réussi) les mouvements de Bella s'enchainés. Elle déversa du riz dans la casserole d'eau bouillante, et remua le tout d'une cuillère en bois. Cependant, je vis son regards divaguer et regarder la cuillère, sans vraiment la voir. Que faisait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ? La frustration de ne pas pouvoir savoir ces détails, important à mes yeux, était insupportable. Et puis de la fumée noire sortit du pot où était disposé le riz. Bella émergea brutalement de ses pensées.

-Oh zut !

Elle déplaça le pot pour le mettre sur une plaque éteinte. Ensuite, elle éteignit la plaque brûlante. Elle avait laissé brûler son riz ? Pourquoi faire ? Je la regardais abasourdis.

Après avoir observé le riz pendant quelques minutes, elle le jeta dans la poubelle et s'écroula littéralement à la table de la cuisine. Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras. Qu'avait-elle ? Je voulu sortir de mon coin pour aller la réconforter, mais ma présence dans sa cuisine pourrait évoquer des soupçons pour sa part. Et de plus, elle me déteste, non ? Je serais définitivement la dernière personne qu'elle voudrait voir.

Après une heure 37 minutes et 3 secondes d'attente, Bella se leva pour monter à l'étage. Cependant, je voyais bien son regard dévasté. Pourquoi était-elle dévastée ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je lire dans ses pensées ? Je pourrais savoir et peut-être…

Je la suivais à l'étage, toujours aussi silencieusement. Elle partit dans sa chambre et s'écrasa contre le sol. Tremblotante, elle prit quelque chose sous son lit. Des clés ? Pourquoi cachait-elle des clés sous son lit ? C'était complètement stupide, tout le monde les trouverais là.

La brune fixait ces clés en plissant les yeux.

Ou peut-être avait-elle souhaitée que quelqu'un les trouve pour les voler ?

Elle rampait difficilement (à cause de sa jambe et de son bras emplâtré) vers le centre de la chambre où se trouvaient les valises.

Etait-ce une des clés pour ouvrir les valises ? Pourquoi redouterait-elle de les ouvrir ? Soudainement curieux de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans ses bagages, je me faufilais dans la chambre pour me placer derrière elle. D'un cliquetis nerveux, elle déverrouilla son imposante valise. Sa main hésitait à ouvrir le coffre, mais finalement elle le laissa à découvert.

Je vis des tas de choses dans son bagage. Des babioles peut-être ?

Bella en sortit une farde bleue. Tendrement, elle ouvrit la farde cartonnée, et c'est avec surprise que j'y découvris des photos. Un album photo ? Bella feuilletait tendrement les premières pages avant de s'arrêter sur celle qu'elle désirait voir. Une femme y était représentée, rieuse et enfantine. Dans ses traits, je reconnus Bella. C'était sans doute sa mère… elle était morte dans un accident de voiture si je me souviens bien. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça avait du dévasté la brune. Ses songes se cramponnaient peut-être aux derniers souvenirs de sa mère ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avoir gardé enfermé tout les meilleurs souvenirs, de peur de les rouvrir ?

Le pouce de sa main, caressait gentiment la photo. Mais soudainement Bella referma l'album et le jeta loin dans la pièce. La farde s'écrasa dans un énorme fracas, et certaines feuilles se plièrent. Bella tremblait de tout son corps maintenant. Allait-elle pleurée ?

Pourtant, la jeune fille ne pleurait pas. Elle se frappait énergiquement le crâne, se leva en vitesse pour clopiner rapidement dans la cuisine. Je la suivais sans comprendre. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Cela la soulagerait peut-être… un peu, non ?

Extrêmement frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées, je suivais chacun de ses gestes avec attention, cherchant pour un signe distinct de ses pensées sur ses mains. Mais cette fois-ci, Bella s'acharnait à cuisiné parfaitement. Elle termina rapidement la cuisine et courait directement vers ses devoirs. Elle les finissait aussi rapidement que le repas que Bella servirait à Charlie dans quelques heures. Après, elle s'occupait ardemment à recopier l'entièreté de ses cours. La raison m'échappait, mais finissait par apparaître clairement devant mes yeux. Elle essayait tout simplement de garder son esprit occupé à autre chose, pour ne pas que ses pensées divaguent à nouveau vers sa mère.

Bella a un sacré courage, non ?

Après quelques heures de contemplation, Charlie finit par rentré. Il était tout sourire en voyant le repas près. Ils mangèrent en silence, et je finis par sortir de la cuisine aussi vite que j'y étais entré. Peut-être allait-elle avec Jessica pour se distraire de ses idées lugubres ?

-Au fait, Bella. Commença Charlie, J'ai rencontré une de tes amies en rentrant.

-Amie ? demanda brusquement la brune.

-Oui, euh… Jessica ?

Je me retournais pour voir la réaction de Bella. Ses yeux s'étaient littéralement agrandit et elle lâchait tout aussi brusquement sa fourchette. Celle-ci fit un petit 'cling' en se frottant contre l'assiette. Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour se refermer rapidement, et puis à nouveau s'ouvrir. Comme si elle hésitait à avouer à son père qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, cette Jessica. Charlie continua, mine de rien, en mangeant son poisson.

-Oui, et elle m'a demandée, si tu voulais aller à Seattle avec elle et Angela demain soir et…

-S'il te plaît, papa, dit moi que tu leur as répondu que non.

Elle semblait effrayée par la réponse que lui sortirai Charlie. Celui-ci perplexe observait sa fille avec consternation.

-Mais, Bella, tu dois sortir de la maison, quand même !

-Non, mais… J'ai un rendez-vous avec Carlisle !

Charlie souriait à présent. Il croyait stupidement cette excuse, pour sa réaction négative. Je l'entendais dans sa tête. Mais franchement, ça se voit qu'elle ne veut pas y aller à Seattle !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis déjà arrangé avec lui, il viendra après-demain. Ah oui, tu devras te faire enlever le plâtre, qu'il a dit…

Bella baissa la tête pour la mettre entre ses mains. Est-ce que tous ses plans pour leur échapper avaient échoués pour la stupidité paternelle ?

Ca me réconforte un peu. Je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle déteste. Même si, ce réconfort, n'en est pas vraiment un. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'éviter…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

**(=°O0o°o0O°=)**

Je referme la porte derrière moi, sans bruit. J'entre dans la chambre en clopinant, pour finalement, agacée par le bruit de ma béquille contre le parquet, jeter mon fidèle appui contre le mur de ma salle privée. Furieuse et désespérée, je m'écroule parterre dos au mur. J'enferme ma tête entre mes genoux pour tomber profondément dans le royaume fermé de mes pensées. C'était la pire journée de ma vie depuis ce… cet ;… enfin…

Comment Charlie a-t-il pu me faire un coup pareil ? Sans mon accord, il va tout simplement me vendre au diable ? Tous mes efforts pour garder les collants étudiants sont éclatés en mille morceaux le moment où mon stupide père à croisé le regard de la blondinette. Et maintenant, je vais devoir me promener avec mes pires frayeurs ?

En plus, ce crétin de Cullen me fait des migraines. Comment a-t-il pu me laisser en plan ? Et après, j'ai du rentré à pied sous l'averse ! Pour une fois que j'avais besoin de lui, il n'était pas là. _Je crois que si tu étais maligne, tu m'éviterais…_ Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là ? Qu'il était dangereux ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait un regard bizarre… ce matin, ses yeux… avaient changés de couleur… Est-ce même possible ?

Ou peut-être, se fait-il un genre pour que je tombe sous son charme ? Ou alors, non. Il savait parfaitement que ça me préoccuperait ! Il l'a fait exprès pour que je pense à lui toute la journée ! A quatre pattes, je me redirige vers ma valise. Cela m'était insupportable. Depuis que je l'avais ouvert, l'odeur de mon chez moi, s'était évaporé dans la chambre. Tout mes souvenirs d'elle, dans ces valises, ne voulaient qu'une chose, sortir. Mais… il m'était impossible de les regarder sans craquer. C'en était trop pour moi. J'ouvrais cependant lentement la valise, et mes prunelles se perdaient au fil du temps passé. Je revoyais ma vie dans ces objets, qui même plus petit qu'une paume, possédait les plus grands trésors de ma vie. J'extirpais un tissu du tas de morceaux de ma mémoire. C'était un morceau de draps décousu. Un sourire triste parcourait mes joues. C'était il y a longtemps, mais maman, n'arrêtait pas, elle avait toujours des passions momentanées. Un jour, c'était l'escalade, l'autre c'était l'art de coudre. Mais, maman ne finissait jamais ses envies jusqu'au bout, et se tournait toujours au milieu de son travail, vers l'attraction suivante.

Ce drap… elle avait décidé de me coudre un drap, un jour, mais elle ne l'avait jamais terminé. Le travail manuel, n'était pas une chose, à laquelle elle s'attardait longtemps.

Perdue dans la contemplation de ce simple tissu, je ne remarquais même pas qu'une fine trace humide descendait vers menton. Lorsque cette goutte atterrit sur ma main, je revins à la réalité et la regardais bêtement. Ensuite, je levais ma main tremblante vers mon visage. D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, aussi rapidement que la précédente. J'essayais d'arrêter l'inondation de ma figure, mais mes yeux se vidaient de toute la peine qui s'était accumulée en eux. Ma main vînt trouver le vieux tissu, elle le serrait violemment dans sa paume. J'enfonçais ma tête contre mes genoux et pleurait doucement. La douleur que j'avais désespérément cachée à l'intérieur du labyrinthe qu'est mon cœur, ressortait en même temps. Elle me frappait brutalement, profitant pour sortir en trombe. Je m'abandonnais à ma torture mentale. Ce n'est que quand, la fenêtre de ma chambre claqua que je soulevais le menton.

Ma fenêtre était fermée, non ? Je me lève avec difficulté, et titube vers le cadre de verre. Je regarde à l'extérieur, mais il n'y avait personne. Je refermais doucement la vitre et me couchait dans mon lit, sans tarder plus longtemps.

Ma dernière pensée, ce soir-là, fut que je ne pourrais jamais plus m'amusé, sans pensé que cela blesserait sûrement ma mère.

Je me le jurais : jamais plus, je n'éprouverais le bonheur de vivre, je n'aurais jamais plus d'ami, jamais plus j'aurais de la compagnie. Jamais plus, je serais heureuse.

Jamais plus sans Renée.


	11. Chapter 11

-Alors ? Excitée ? On va trop bien se marrer ensemble !!

Voilà comment se déroula les trois premières heures de mathématiques et de physique aujourd'hui : 'blabla… blablabla et blablablaaaaa' Je n'ai même pas eu une seconde de répit depuis le début de la sonnerie matinale jusqu'à maintenant. Cette Jessica est un vrai problème. Elle m'a aidée une fois pour marcher, et maintenant on est meilleures amies pour la vie, dans sa petite tête ! Et puis, parce que mon père est trop stupide pour me comprendre, voilà qu'on doit sortir ensemble… Que j'ai hâte, mais que j'ai hâââââââââteeee… *sarcasme*

C'est avec sa papote à sens unique, que je sortais aussi vite que possible de ma classe. Mais j'avais beau clopiner aussi vite que possible, elle me tirait littéralement vers la cafétéria.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pense Bella, pense !

L'idée me vînt alors que je pensais à tous ces autres êtres collants qui m'attendraient à la cantine. Je préférerais encore supporté ce Cullen que de devoir m'asseoir à _leur_ table. Plutôt mourir, oui ! Enfin, pas littéralement, puisque je l'ai promis à Charlie, mais bon. Façon de s'exprimer…

Je me tournais donc vers la blonde pour la regarder intensément.

-Tiens, ton maquillage coule, dis-je subtilement.

-Ah bon ? répondit aussitôt la fille, où çaaaa ???

Je ne lui indiquais évidemment pas l'endroit imaginaire où son maquillage coulait. D'ailleurs, en continuant à l'observer, tout en faisant des grimaces susceptibles d'augmenter le drame, je remarquais que cette idiote ne mettait même pas de maquillage.

Il y a des jours où…

Je me retournais alors, pour regarder dans la foule. Et puis, je faisais coucou de la main à une connaissance tout aussi imaginaire. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Le pot de colle…

-Tiens, c'est Mike qui arrive, non ?

Jessica, blonde comme elle est, se retourna pour fusiller la foule du regard. Son visage s'empourpra violemment et elle s'enfuit brusquement aux toilettes pour refaire son teint. Ouf, sauvé ! Je clopinais lentement, vers la porte qui annonçait ma liberté. Quand à nouveau, on m'interrompait, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pot de colle & Co. Non. C'était bien pire. Un grand sourire de lutin me faisait face, et m'observait d'une lueur avide. Ensuite, je vis des prunelles dorées, et reconnus le visage enfantin d'une des Cullen. Je soupirais de lassitude. De ma main, je repoussais, celle posée sur mon épaule, et me remis en marche vers l'extérieur. Cependant la fille ne me laisserait pas tranquille. Elle me suivait en dansant joyeusement. Je ne pus négliger la grâce de ses gestes, cependant, cela m'agaçait un peu, pensant que moi, je devais clopiner pour marcher, maintenant.

-Je m'appelle Alice, dit la fille.

Son ton cristallin ne me surprit pas. J'étais déjà habituée à celui d'Edward, qui n'était bizarrement pas encore présent. J'ouvrais la porte et sortit aussitôt suivie par l'autre elfe dansante. Elle ne rajoutait aucun mot avant que je ne m'installe, parterre.

-Alors, Bella ? Comment vas-tu ?

Je me contentais de sortir une pomme de mon sac et de la regarder, agacée. Oh non, est-ce qu'elle va vouloir être ma meilleure amie, elle aussi ? J'ai déjà assez sur le dos pour le moment, non ? Mais, je pourrais peut-être tirer cette fille à mon avantage. J'ai remarqué, que les Cullen restaient bien en groupe et ne s'associaient jamais avec d'autres élèves, sauf moi apparemment. Mais les autres lycéens semblent effrayés, ou du moins intimidés par leur présence. Donc, si je traîne avec Alice, je pourrais peut-être me débarrasser des autres !

Mais de quoi pourrais-je bien parler à cette fille ? Ah, mais tiens, je pourrais lui demander si son frère aurait quitté l'établissement hier. Et puis, elle pourrait peut-être m'informer sur son comportement étrange d'hier. Oui, c'est cela.

-Ton frère est malade ? Il a quitté l'école hier.

-Oh ! Tu me parles ? J'avais entendue dire, que c'était dur de t'extirper un mot !

J'observais la fille du coin de l'œil, pourtant elle semblait tout sauf surprise. Etait-elle aussi confidente que cela ? Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir m'extirper des mots aussi facilement ?!

Juste parce qu'elle avait de telles pensées, je vais lui rendre la vie difficile. Bien fait.

Mon œil s'attardait cependant sur la jeune déesse, elle me regardait bizarrement. Et puis d'un coup, ses yeux tournèrent au blanc, je sursautais brusquement me retournant vers la jeune fille. Son regard était complètement vide à présent. Mais qu'avait-elle ?!

-Al…ice ? Demandé-je légèrement inquiète.

Ma main s'avançait toute seule pour s'agiter devant les prunelles de la Cullen. Pourtant elle semblait comme sans vie devant moi. La vision de ma mère, morte dans son cercueil me revînt en mémoire. Toutes ces images horribles refirent surface en un coup, non. Pas encore. Pas _encore_ ! Ma main se posa sur la joue de la fille. Elle était glacée.

Etait-ce ce gène dans la famille, où était-elle… ?

-Alice ? Redemandé-je un peu paniquée à présent.

Les prunelles vides de la, si joyeuse, Cullen me donnèrent des frissons. Je me penchais au-dessus de la fille pour tâter son front, non, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Ma main se posa automatiquement sur la poitrine de la fille pour vérifier si son corps battait encore.

Ma main se posa sur la peau froide, et j'attendais impatiemment le « boum boum » rassurant. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout, aucun battement quelconque. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et je reculais bêtement. Comment était-ce possible ?! Les images dans ma tête se matérialisaient devant moi et la peur de ressentir cette douleur vivace de la veille me transperça. C'est tremblante que je pris le poignet de la fille pour revérifier. Mais à nouveau rien, pas une pulsion ne traversait la peau marmoréenne. Un petit cri m'échappait. Non, comment est-ce possible ? Ca ne peut pas… Comment ?! Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Je…

La respiration ! Je n'ai qu'à vérifier si elle respire, et si elle…

Ma main se plaça devant la bouche et les narines d'Alice. Rien, rien, rien du tout… Je reculais brusquement autant que possible pour me retrouver coincé contre un arbre. Ma main s'écrasa contre ma figure, mes yeux exprimaient toute la peur qui me traversait à l'instant. Je revoyais tout maintenant, l'hôpital, le corps, l'enterrement, l'accident. Toutes les horreurs passaient devant mes yeux, et tout mon corps tremblait promettant de craquer à tout moment.

Et puis soudain, le corps de l'elfe se souleva tout seul, et je vis ses deux prunelles dorés m'observé avec curiosité. Dans ma tête, tout s'arrêta en même temps. Mon expression de peur resta coincée sur ma figure. Devant moi, je voyais le choc et l'inquiétude se placer sur le beau visage de déesse d'Alice.

-Bella ? Qu'as-tu ?

Sa voix cristalline reprit vie dans mes oreilles. La main qui barrait ma figure retombait lentement. Je ne dis rien, je ne saurais quoi dire de toute façon. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'a pourtant pas de pouls, elle est censée être morte, non ?

Alice se rapprocha de moi, mais je ne bougeais plus, je me contentais de la regarder faire. Mes yeux tremblaient encore.

-Je suis désolée, dit soudainement Alice. Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, tu sais ? Je… m'évanoui, parce que… Mais je ne vois pas ce qui as pu te mettre dans un tel état, Bella.

Je secouais la tête lentement et la regardais ahurie. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause, vînt à mon secours. Toujours aussi mal dans ma peau, je me levais avec difficulté et me dirigeais vers l'établissement laissant la Cullen en plan. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours, laissant mes pensées avec cette fille, dehors, contre l'arbre.

Jamais, je n'avais pensé que l'accident de… maman et moi, me ferait un tel effet. Et pourtant, hier soir… Je plissais les yeux en entrant dans la salle de classe. Rien d'aussi terrible que ce que j'avais senti hier soir, ne devait jamais plus me submerger. Sinon, je craquerais pour de bon. Il ne fallait pas. Surtout pas.

Je m'assieds à côté de Jessica sans un mot à son égard. Mes mains tremblant encore, je les cachais sous la table. La blonde ne remarquait pas mon malaise, et je m'efforçais d'oublier ces problèmes. Je n'écoutais aucun des mots qui franchissaient les lèvres de Jessica, mais je me laissais distraire par le son de sa voix ennuyante. La fin des cours se déroula sur le ton distrayant de la jeune fille blondinette. Pour une fois, j'étais assez heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Mais, les images me revinrent aussitôt qu'elle se tut pour ranger ses affaires dans son cartable.

-On va à Seattle, maintenant ? Demandé-je en quête de distraction.

-Oui ! Angela et toi, vous venez dans ma voiture, hein ?et…

Son interminable discussion reprenait et de cette manière l'ambiance rassurante aussi. Nous sortions du lycée aussitôt suivi d'Angela, qui après une série de bonjour timide, se tut jusqu'à la voiture grise de Jessica.

-Bella, tu veux aller devant ? Me demanda-t-elle poliment.

Je secouais juste la tête. Cela me deviendrait insupportable de faire des longs trajets en voiture, à présent. Mieux vaudrait que j'aille encore derrière. C'est avec l'aide des deux filles que je m'assieds à l'arrière. La béquille coincée dans mes bras, les deux filles installées à l'avant, le grand voyage commençait. Je m'efforçais d'écouter les paroles ennuyantes qui remplissaient le véhicule. Cependant, mes yeux s'égaraient toujours vers la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait lentement, des champs de blés décoraient ma fenêtre. Et puis, même des moutons vinrent dans le petit cadre en verre de la voiture. Lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière nous, je tournais la tête pour encore les voir, cependant, ce n'était pas des moutons que je vis, mais une Volvo grise. Mon esprit divaguait aussitôt vers le Cullen. Non, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas lui. Il y a beaucoup de Volvo grise en Amérique ! Ce ne peut pas… Et pourtant, mon regard s'attarde sur le pare-brise pour tenter d'apercevoir le conducteur du véhicule. Malheureusement, le reflet du soleil m'en empêche joyeusement. J'observe mystérieusement la Volvo nous suivre dans notre parcours vers Seattle. Combien de Volvo grise y a-t-il à Forks ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Forks est une petite ville un peu désuète ; donc ce genre de voiture est considéré comme tape à l'œil et extrêmement chère. Combien de personnes à Forks peuvent réellement se payer une voiture pareille ?

Il n'y a que les Cullen, non ?

Mais… peut-être n'est-ce pas forcément Edward ! Ca peut très bien être le docteur, sa femme ou encore un de ses enfants ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense directement à Edward ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'espère que c'est lui dans cette voiture ? Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Je dois me reprendre ; manquerait plus que j'apprécie sa présence, ce que je ne fais absolument pas ! Je le déteste, et le vent qu'il m'a foutu l'autre jour m'a mis en colère ! Dés qu'il reviendra, je jure que je… enfin… pourquoi reviendrait-il ? _« Si tu étais maligne tu m'éviterais…C'est mieux ainsi, je crois »_ Il ne veut plus me voir, non ? Et si… et si j'étais une idiote, que m'arriverait-il ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais je m'en fou complètement ! Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce crétin, même pas un petit peu ! D'ailleurs, du moment que ça lui plaît de s'éloigner de moi, aucun problème de mon côté, hein ! Quand il reviendra, parce qu'il _devra _revenir un jour, il peut s'attendre à se voir ignorer !

C'est à nouveau d'aplomb que je me détournais de la Volvo grise pour regarder ailleurs. Mais malgré tout mon regard finit quand même par retomber sur le véhicule derrière nous. Et si… et si c'était vraiment lui ? Où va-t-il ? A Seattle, lui aussi ? On risquerait peut-être de se croiser… Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux le voir, non ! C'est juste que… euhm… je-il-moi… Il a intérêt à m'expliquer son comportement ! Voilà ! C'est pourquoi je pense à lui, sûrement. Je crois… Je contemplais encore la Volvo un bon moment avant de me retourner pour du bon. Après tout, je n'en ai rien à cirer, si c'est oui ou non Edward qui se trouve dans le véhicule derrière nous. Sérieusement. Rien. A. Cirer !

Je regardais droit devant moi et voyais la route défiler devant nous. J'observais distraitement le pare-brise quand soudain mes prunelles tombèrent dans le miroir. J'y voyais la Volvo grise qui nous suivait. Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je détournais les yeux pour les coller à la radio. Je ne les relèverais plus jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à Seattle !

Et pourtant… je finis quand même par observer la bagnole grise.


	12. Chapter 12

La voiture se gara non loin des magasins que les filles avaient prévues de dévaliser aujourd'hui. Je sortais assez rapidement de la voiture pour vérifier le conducteur de la Volvo grise. Elle nous suivait encore lorsque nous sommes entrés à Seattle. Je scrutais la rue, mais la voiture métallique avait disparue. Elle ne se trouvait plus sur l'autoroute, ni dans les coins de la ville. La voiture avait disparue de ma vue, et pourtant, je ne l'avais lâché des yeux que l'espace de 3 secondes ! Les sourcils froncés, je sortais ma béquille de la voiture et suivait les deux filles à travers les rues. Mes deux 'amies' me trainaient dans les magasins de vêtements de tous les genres et me forcèrent à porter les plus horribles robes du store. Finalement, je ne m'achetais rien, de peur d'entendre les deux commères blablater pendant des heures sur mon choix. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me sentais oppressée. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, où que j'arrive à m'échapper ! Regardant de droite à gauche, j'espérais presque de l'aide de venir sur un plateau d'argent. Mais rien ne vînt et la nuit commençait à tomber sans que les filles ne se fatiguent pour autant. C'est un signe quelque peu familier dans ce désert de magasins, qui m'offrait la liberté que j'espérais acquérir. Je m'arrêtais donc en pleine rue devant Jessica et Angela.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, on se retrouve au café après, d'accord ? Bye !

Sans leur laisser le temps de riposter, je fonçais sur la porte des cabinets. Attendant quelques minutes, appuyée contre la porte, j'osais finalement un regard à travers la fenêtre. C'est bon, elles n'étaient plus visible dans les rues. Avec soulagement, je sortis des W.C pour me diriger vers de nouvelles horizons. Seattle n'était pas une ville plus grande que Phoenix, donc je ne me sentais pas perdue. Je traversais les quartiers sans faire attention, quand je vis une librairie, j'y fonçais.

La librairie n'était pas très grande, mais le choix de livres présents était plus vaste que je n'aurais pu le souhaiter. Je dis vaguement bonjour au maître des lieux avant de me jeter sur les livres. C'étaient de vieux grimoires qui s'y trouvaient. Le rêve pour une personne telle que moi. J'en pris un gros dont les pourtours étaient dorés. J'ouvris doucement le vieux grimoire, à l'intérieur, sur la première page était gravé un titre en grande lettre dorée. « Les légendes Quileutes ». Quileutes ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce peuple. Mais le nom laisse croire à des sortes d'Indiens. Je feuilletais doucement le bouquin pour constater que des images référant aux légendes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une attira particulièrement mon attention ; c'était un petit être bizarre avec de grands yeux globuleux et deux grandes canines. «». Tiens, c'est étrange.

-Ce genre de livres vous intéressent-ils pour une raison particulière, mam'selle ?

Je sursautais brusquement. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué le vendeur s'approcher. Je refermais aussitôt le livre, avec l'impression d'avoir enfreins la loi, ou une règle inébranlable. J'observais le vendeur avec stupeur.

-Non, je trouve ce genre de légendes intéressantes, pas vous ?

Ma réponse semblait le rassurer et je restais perplexe. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de grave pour vouloir m'intéresser à ce genre de livre ? Ce n'est que cette brusque interruption dans le flot de mes pensées que je remarquais le genre de magasin dans lequel j'étais entrée. Des bougies et des objets non-identifiés avec des aspects bizarres, ornaient toutes les étagères. Etait-ce une genre de secte ? Avec une petite grimace, je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour acheter le livre et rapidement sortir de ce magasin. Le vendeur m'observait encore bizarrement, lorsque je sortis d'une démarche rapide pour ma pauvre béquille. Dehors, il faisait déjà noir.

Combien de temps avais-je passé dans cette librairie ? Je devrais me dépêcher de rejoindre le café où les filles m'attendent pour qu'elles me ramènent chez moi.

Pas envie de traîner ici plus longtemps.

Je traversais plusieurs rues avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais absolument aucune idée où je me dirigeais. Un bref regard autour de moi, me dit que la populace dans ces quartiers n'était pas des plus agréables à vivre, non plus. Je clopinais quelques coins de rues plus loin pour me retrouver dans une impasse. Manquait plus que ça, je me retournais pour faire demi-tour. Cette ville était un grand labyrinthe qui m'avait attiré entre ses murs faussement chaleureux. Les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rares sur les routes qui elles aussi devenaient de plus en plus rares. Les gratte-ciel commençaient à s'amasser sur mon passage, et l'idée folle que je ne faisais que m'égarer encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà me traversa l'esprit.

Je pris enfin, la bonne initiative de demander le chemin à un passant. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'en voyais pas vraiment, des passants. C'est comme s'ils avaient tous désertés les lieux à mon arrivée. Je me tournais à droite et à gauche avant d'apercevoir un homme pas si loin que ça de moi. Je clopinais difficilement vers lui, une brise m'apportant l'odeur _charmante_ du jeune homme. J'étais submergé par ce parfum fin, et réellement alléchant qui l'entourait : cigarettes et alcool. Et moi qui ne supportais pas du tout ce genre de puanteur, me voilà servie ! Avec un air maussade, je fis un petit signe au mec, qui plongé à la fois dans son lecteur mp3 et dans sa clope… oh pardon, ses clopes, ne m'avait pas remarquée. C'était d'ailleurs un type assez bizarre, maintenant que je l'observais réellement. Il portait un bonnet, une énorme veste digne d'un esquimau et… des lunettes de soleils… Mélange assez subtile, si je puis dire…

Et puis, il y avait au moins une bonne douzaine de chaine en or pendue à son cou, et la même somme de bouteilles rajoutée comme décoration autour de ses pieds. J'ai vraiment choisi LE type entre tous ceux qui se trouve sur cette maudite planète. Néanmoins, il se rapprocha de moi, un énorme sourire lui maquillant le visage. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de moi, l'odeur qui émanait de son corps aurait pu m'assommer. Si je n'avais pas eu une béquille pour me soutenir, je me serais sûrement étalée parterre avec une intoxication nasale…

-Ma'demselle ta bzoin dède ? (Mademoiselle à besoin d'aide ?)

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour me sortir cette phrase, je fus surprise : Comment est-ce que plus de puanteur pouvait encore émaner de lui ? En tout cas, son halène, je l'évitais autant que ma béquille me le permettait.

-Le café « _La Menuisette_ » se trouve où, s'il vous plaît ?

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans mon dos qui me firent légèrement tourné la tête. Quatre autres molosses parfumés avec soin, eux aussi, se tenaient brusquement derrière moi. Aïe, ça sentait le cramoisi… Non, sérieusement, je fermais mes paupières sous l'assaut de la fétidité. Quelqu'un devrait d'ailleurs me donner un prix Nobel pour la plus grande endurance pour non-défaillance face à une attaque d'un tel degré ! Néanmoins, je me repris difficilement pour comprendre les « mots » qu'assemblaient les bouches nombreuses de mes locuteurs.

-Zêtes tout'seul ?

-T'veux fair un tour beauté ?

Je regardais momentanément les quatre individus avant de me retourner vers l'autre esquimau. Il avait retiré ses lunettes noires pour les mettre sur sa veste. La raison de ce geste m'échappant totalement, je lui redemandais clairement en détachant chaque syllabe pour être sûre que son cerveau aussi minime qu'il soit, comprenne ce que je lui demande.

-LA MENUISETTE… Elle se trou-ve où ? Dans quel-le ru-e ? Tu com-prends le fran-çais ?

La bande de cinq rigola. Bon, ils ne m'apporteraient sûrement pas l'aide que je recherchais, je n'allais pas leur tenir compagnie toute la nuit non plus ! Je soulevais ma béquille et poussais gentiment un gars hors du chemin, et clopinais vers la liberté pour mes narines. Malheureusement, il revînt à sa place initiale, juste au moment où je passais. Résultat, il se retrouvait à deux centimètres de moi et ma tête frôlait ses chaînes d'or. L'odeur m'assaillit de nouveau, et je vacillais pour de bon cette fois. Mes poumons explosèrent sous le choc, et je reculais aussitôt accueilli par le prochain idiot.

-Tv'eux pas t'amuser 'vec nous ? Suis sûr ke Madameuh, aimrait bien la compagnie…

J'étais sûr le point de m'évanouir quand deux phares me sauvèrent la vie. Enfin, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu de la voiture qui passait juste à côté de nous. La bande s'écarta un peu de moi, et je tentais de recoller les morceaux de mes poumons pour respirer correctement à nouveau. De la bagnole grise, sortait un mec à l'allure familière. Mes deux prunelles s'ouvrent simultanément emplies de surprise en voyant la Volvo grise et Edward devant moi.

-Bella, rentre dans la voiture ! M'ordonna-t-il.

…

Mon cerveau fait la connexion avec tous les évènements passés dans ces quelques minutes. On m'agresse à l'aide d'une pestilence forte, je frôle l'inconscience, et puis le Cullen apparaît de nulle part avec sa voiture pour me sauver ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche ici ? Juste un peu ? Je me relève et toute ma colère envers Edward, remonta en un cou. Je tremblais de rage et fusillais le « pâleau » (personne étant pâle dans mon dictionnaire personnel) des yeux.

-Toi ! TOI ! Dis-je furieuse à présent.

J'agrippe ma béquille et avance droit vers le brun pour lui passer la correction de sa vie pour m'avoir laissé en plan l'autre jour. J'ai du rentrer à pied sous la drash !!! Et puis, il n'est pas venu à l'école et moi qui… RHOOO ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, je m'avançais vers lui lorsqu'un de ces mollusques pas frais ce mis devant ma trajectoire. Plus que cela même, il _osait_ poser sa patte toute sale, sur mon épaule.

-Et où t'vas comme ça, bébé ?

-Toi, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse ta fête, compris ?

Le mec me regardait incrédule. Ne comprenant pas que j'étais plus que sérieuse sur ce point-là, déjà furieuse contre ce Cullen, je n'allais pas être gentille-fifille-barbie-à- la-mamie avec lui ! (Expression provenant également de mon dictionnaire personnel). Je me plaçais alors en face de lui, bien déterminée à lui faire goûter le sens de mes paroles. De ma jambe valide (bah oui, je n'allais pas non-plus me faire mal pour un c** pareil ?), je lui faisais un coup de pieds, très bien placé dans ma vision des choses. Il s'écroule parterre, anéanti par la douleur, et je lui donne le coup final sur le dos à l'aide de ma béquille. Les autres du gang reculèrent rapidement pour me laisser passer. Je clopinais en courant presque vers Edward. Arrivé vers lui, je le vis étonné par ma réaction.

- Alors toi ! TOI !! Tu disparais comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace, me laissant rentrer sous la drash, dans mon état physique ! Et puis, tu apparais comme ça avec ta Volvo grise ? Tu te prends pour qui, un super héros ?! Tu me suis ou quoi ? Je te préviens, si tu ne me donnes pas une TRES bonne explication à ta présence ici, et à ton absence l'autre jour, tu vas terminer comme ce clébard, là-bas au sol, compris ? Je déteste que l'on se paye de ma tête, et tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !!!

Sans un regard de plus, je me détournais de lui pour à nouveau faire face au gang. Ils avaient soulevés leur compatriote entre temps, et s'étaient regroupés, effrayés par ma dureté. Je les fusillais du regard, eux aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Vous voulez ma photo, peut-être ?!

Ils s'enfuirent en courant quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se retourner pour m'observer comme si j'étais la folle dans ce trou à rats.

-ET NON, LA « MADAMEUH » COMME TU DIS, N'APPRECIERAIS PAS TA COMPAGNIE, DUC********** !!!!!!!

Après ma phrase dénuée de toute vulgarité, je longeais la Volvo grise pour entrer à l'intérieur et boucler ma ceinture. Edward entra lui aussi, un peu secoué par mon attitude, je suppose.

-Ramènes moi chez moi, lui ordonnés-je.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien et me fixait. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil, et finalement, j'étais tellement agacée, que je finis par tourner la tête vers Edward. Seulement, je n'avais pas idée à quel point son visage angélique m'avait manqué, et cela me déstabilisa. Pourquoi me manquerait-il, lui ? Je fus légèrement hésitante, face à son regard imposant, et fini par lui demander quel était son problème.

-C'est la première fois que je t'ai entendu parler autant, dit-il avant de démarrer le véhicule.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé durant tout le trajet à travers la ville, me laissant à nouveau plongé dans mes réflexions. C'est vrai que sur le coup, j'ai beaucoup parlé pour une journée, mais quand même… De toutes les phrases qu'il pouvait me sortir, …

Les rues dévalaient rapidement devant mes yeux, mes pas assez pour que je remarque que l'on ne sortait pas de la ville.

-Où m'amènes-tu ? Demandé-je sèchement.

Ma question resta en suspend dans l'air climatisée de la voiture, car celle-ci s'arrêta dans un parking. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre me fit découvrir « _La_ _Menuisette_ ». Mais comment savait-il que… Mais qu'est-ce que… Edward se pencha au-dessus de moi, pour m'ouvrir la portière, et ses cheveux d'un brun marron, me frôlèrent le bout du nez. Son parfum des bois, me fit sourire. Cela aussi, m'avait manqué. Nageant dans l'incompréhension totale, je sorti du véhicule, voyant ensuite une tête blonde me sauter dessus.

-BELLA ! Mais où étais-tu passée ?! Nous nous sommes inquiétées, comme tout, et…

Jessica, me serrait avec force contre elle, et Angela juste derrière elle observait quelque chose derrière moi avec stupeur. Je me retournais pour voir Edward… Ah oui, évidemment…. Je l'avais presque oublié, lui.

-Je suis désolé, mais Bella et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et nous avons commencé à discuter. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps pas-

-C'est pas vrai, je me suis faite agressée, Le Cullen-là, il est sortit de nulle part, j'ai l'impression qu'il me suit d'ailleurs, et puis il m'a amené ici pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

Je sortais ma phrase d'une traite sans regarder personne. Jessica ouvrit sa bouche en grand, mais je ne dis plus rien. Angela me regardait avec étonnement, sans plus et Edward émit un léger rire.

-Comme tu es drôle…

-Non, je dis la vérité, nuance.

Un silence pesant traînait entre nous, ce qui ne me dérangeait guère. Au contraire, je l'appréciais plus ou moins. La blonde, du néanmoins parler pour combler ce silence.

-Bella… Euh… On va rentrer, là, tu viens avec nous ou…

Elle me regardait avec un air rempli de sous-entendu. Je pesais le pour et le contre. Aller avec ces pots de glues, ou rester avec l'autre pour qu'il m'explique enfin ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Edward mit fin à mes débats intellectuels (^^), en disant :

-Je crois que Bella doit manger quelque chose ;…

-J'ai pas faim, dis-je tout de suite

Mais personne ne semblait m'écouter réellement parce que Jessica me poussait vers le Cullen. Son regard se fit plus insistant que jamais.

-Bella, tu DOIS manger … avec Edward, de plus… Bon ben, salut ! A demain !

Elle me laissait en plan pour courir vers sa propre voiture, en compagnie d'Angela. Elle roulait vite, pour me laisser la toute seule avec un Cullen souriant, dans le dos.

OH, ça allait être une looooooooooooooooooooooongue soirée…


	13. Chapter 13

Excusez-moi pour l'énorme retard de publication =}

En fait, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et je ne l'ai fait réparer que maintenant, donc… *hum hum* Et en plus, j'ai beaucoup trifouillée avec ce chapitre *hum hum*

Donc, je m'excuse énormément.

Pour la suite, je fais du mieux que je peux pour poster régulièrement (sérieusement) mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterais la suite. Enfin, on se verra =)

De ma fourchette, je remuais sans grand appétit les nouilles aux champignons qui ressemblaient plus à de la bouillie de choux de Bruxelles. Non seulement le cœur n'y était pas, mais deux grands yeux dorés me fixaient lors du remue-ménage qui avait lieu dans mon assiette. En plus, la nourriture infecte avait une couleur tout aussi immangeable…

Les deux filles, Angela et Jessica, étaient parties dans leur voiture vers Forks, me laissant ainsi seule avec le Cullen. Celui-ci m'avait littéralement traînée dans le restaurant, parce qu'après mûre réflexion, j'avais décidée de rentrer à Forks à pied plutôt que de passer la soirée avec lui dans un restaurant. C'était sans compter sur le talent de persuasion d'Edward, bien sûr. *Lâche-moi ! Redépose-moi au sol, je te dis ! AU SOL !!!!!*

Depuis, nous sommes assis face à face, dans le silence le plus complet. Ses deux yeux dorés suivent chacun de mes gestes, et je le sais sans même le regarder : son regard est tellement brûlant que j'en ai presque des démangeaisons.

-Bella, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, dit-il finalement.

-Et toi ? Tu ne manges rien non plus.

Edward n'ajouta rien à ma réplique comme si les mots lui manquaient. Invraisemblable. Maintenant que mon regard avait rencontré le sien, je n'arrivais plus à m'en défaire, c'est pourquoi je décidais d'en finir rapidement.

-Alors ? Dis-je, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Surtout concernant ta présence ici ?

Edward me fixait d'une manière indéchiffrable, et pour l'encourager à parler, je me surpris à prendre une bouché de l'immondice posée sur mon assiette. C'est avec une volonté, me surpassant totalement, que je me retins de tout recracher dans un mouchoir. Ce restaurant avait vraiment besoin d'un cuisinier. Même le préposé aux assiettes devait cuisiner mieux que le chef. Un petit sourire s'égara sur le visage d'Edward et je su qu'il se moquait de moi.

-Figures-toi que je passais ici par hasard et j'ai aperçus que tu te faisais embêter par…

-En plein milieu de la nuit, dans un endroit aussi sombre et reculé ?

-Tu as raison, mais que ferais une jeune fille d'à peine 17 ans dans un endroit pareille ?

Ma fourchette retomba et ricocha contre mon verre dans un tintement sonore. Le regard avec lequel j'affrontais les prunelles dorées du Cullen, me surprit moi-même. D'où me venait une telle colère ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Dans un élan de lucidité dans les fumées noires traversant ma tête, je pris mon sac où se trouvait le livre que je venais d'acheter. Je le rangeais furieusement de côté, cherchant un objet précis. Lorsque ma main le trouva, je le brandis en l'air, ainsi visible à Edward.

-Ecoute, si tu ne m'explique pas tout de suite ton comportement plus que bizarre, j'appelle mon père et lui demande de venir me chercher. Mieux, je lui demande de me transférer dans un internat !

Cette simple réplique eu l'effet de déstabiliser le garçon devant moi pour quelques précieuses secondes, et ce que je vis me déstabilisa à mon tour. Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, le visage angélique d'Edward affichait… de la douleur. Que dis-je, une tristesse immense ! La raison m'échappait, et le Cullen reprit consistance remarquablement vite.

-Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te suivre. Mais je suis un peu trop protectif envers toi, c'est tout. Quant à mon comportement de l'autre jour, j'étais... j'avais des problèmes familiaux et j'étais très risible ce jour-là.

L'ébahissement débordait de mes traits, et je ne faisais rien pour le cacher. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. S'il était l'heure des aveux, il fallait qu'il me raconte tout sur son comportement bizarre avant que les mensonges reprennent.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dis « si tu étais maligne, tu m'éviterais » ? J'ai du mal à croire que cela fasse partie de tes problèmes familiaux.

Le Cullen croisa ses mains sur la table. Je l'avais touché là où il n'avait pas de bouclier pour se protégé lui, et sa conduite absurde. J'attendais patiemment qu'il me réponde, ce qu'il ne fit qu'après plusieurs minutes. Un petit oiseau me sifflota que ce n'était pas pour m'énerver qu'aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche.

Finalement, il releva la tête et son expression ferme me confirma son sérieux.

-Je l'ai dit c'est vrai, et je le pense. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement ce que je veux. Je suis… pas celui que tu crois ; on ne peut… je…C'est dangereux pour toi de rester près de moi. Parce que je…enfin…

Un long silence suivait ces phrases. Je m'étais penchée au-dessus de la table sans le remarquer et attendait stupidement au-dessus de la nappe. Le seul problème était encore qu'Edward ne disait rien, justement. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre son dossier de chaise. Aimait-il à ce point les suspens ? S'amusait-il à me faire languir de la sorte.

-Crache le morceau ! Murmuré-je, frustrée.

-Je suis un vampire.

Sa réponse avait été sèche et froide. Et moi, je restais bloqué dans ma position bizarre, penchée au-dessus de la table. Il fallait que l'information monte au cerveau, ça y est c'est fait. Faut l'analyser aussi, cette phrase. Commençons mot par mot :

Je… facile, c'est Edward.

Suis… verbe être employé à la première personne du singulier, donc c'est toujours Edward ;

Un… déterminant d'un nom…

Vampire… le nom en question, et c'est lui qui pose problème.

Vampire comme dans buveurs de sang qui se transforme en chauve-souris et qui sort, après avoir mordue une blonde dans la douche, bien sûr, par la fenêtre durant la pleine lune en faisant « flap flap » ? Euh… Mais oui ! Ca se voit, pourtant ! Les dents lui dépassent des lèvres, seulement là, Edward les a peints à la peinture invisible. Et il a une cape de Dracula, cachée sous sa chemise, j'en suis sûre. OUF ! Je le savais depuis le début, c'est écris en grand sur son front, intitulé en gras en plus : **VAMPIRE. **

Revenons sur Terre.

Je me relevais doucement pour poser mon dos contre mon dossier de chaise à mon tour. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu là ? Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Seulement, sans moi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi j'ai des ancêtres « fées ». D'ailleurs ma grand-mère s'appelait Clochette. La fée Clochette.

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac à main, et fouillait dans la liste de numéros d'appels. Lorsque le pseudo 'papa' apparu sur l'écran, j'appuyais sur le petit téléphone vert. Ca sonnait.

J'attendis un moment avant qu'il ne décrocha.

« -Oui, allô ? »

Ce n'était pas mon père, j'avais sans doute le numéro du commissariat.

« -Bonjour, c'est Bella. Pouvez-vous me passer Mon père ? Charlie Swan ?

-Ah Bonjour Bella ! Ton père m'avait laissé un message pour toi, il y a eu un meurtre dans une autre ville, et il est partit enquêter un peu. Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne rentrera pas avant demain soir. D'accord ?

-D'accord, merci, ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir

-Au revoir ! »

Zut. Voilà que le plan A (papa ramène-moi à Forks) était près pour la poubelle. Il ne me restait pas d'autres choix que de rentrer avec ce vampire mythomane. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma sacoche et posais alors seulement mon regard sur Edward. Il avait l'air blessé par mon manque de fois en ses paroles. Mais, je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais faire à présent était de rentrer chez moi et de prendre un bon bain chaud.

-Edward, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me ramené chez moi ? Merci.

-Bella… Je dis la vérité ! Je peux te le prouver !

-Non merci, à ma connaissance, les vampires mordent leurs proies avant de leur faire des aveux. Je passerai bien.

A l'aide de ma béquille, je me redressais plus rapidement. J'attrapais mon sac et regardais le Cullen avec impatience. Mon regard croisait le sien et quelque chose et quelque chose transperça mon ventre. Il se leva et passa devant moi.

-Très bien.

Il alla à la caisse pour payer le bol de nouilles qui était toujours rempli sur la table. Je plissais les yeux et regardait le parquet devant mes pieds. Pourquoi le regard glacial qu'il m'avait jeté me faisait-il mal à l'estomac ? Je posais ma béquille devant moi et m'appuyais dessus pour avancer, mais mes pieds refusaient d'avancer. Mes pensées restaient coincées sur l'image des deux prunelles d'or me tuant mentalement. L'avais-je vexé en ne croyant pas à ses stupides mensonges ? L'avais-je tellement mis en colère, qu'il serait prêt à me haïr maintenant ? Mais après tout c'est sa faute ! Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui, l'autre jour et qu'il me mente de la sorte ne me plaît guère. Non, franchement, il est le seul à…

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient grandement car mes propres mots me terrorisaient. Depuis quand, est-ce que je m'inquiète pour _lui_ ?!

-Bella ? Tu viens ?

Son ton pressé me ranima en quelques sortes, et je quittais le restaurant en clopinant. Edward me dirigea vers sa voiture et j'entrais dans la voiture sans le regarder. Quand avais-je cessé de le détester ? Je me ramollis ! Je ne suis pas censée laisser mes propres murs tombés…Il faut à tout prix que je me reprenne. Le moteur démarre et je vois les rues disparaître à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Je l'avais oubliée, ça. A quel point, il aimait bien rouler vite celui-là. Je fermais les paupières avec force et mes doigts se crispaient autour de la ceinture de sureté. Les yeux fermés, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir à quelle vitesse la voiture se déplaçait. Mais Edward, ouvra la fenêtre et j'entendis les voitures dévaler à côtés de nous. Je serrais mes paupières et me crispa sur mon siège. Le moteur vrombissait doucement, mais les pneus faisaient des bruits horribles à l'extérieur comme si le Cullen voulait se venger de moi en accélérant. A quelle vitesse roulait-on ? Je n'osais même pas entrouvrir les yeux pour vérifier. La nausée monta rapidement en moi, j'écrasais donc mon front contre mes genoux et mis mes mains sur mes oreilles. Le bruit incessant des pneus me rappela les souvenirs que j'aurais préféré loin de moi.

-Bella ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Moins vite ! Je t'en supplie, roule moins vite !

Mon vœu s'exauça : je n'entendis presque plus le crissement incessant des pneus. La vitesse diminuait, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je ne fis rien pour l'enlever. Je me contentais seulement de calmer mon cœur et d'éloigner les pensées qui me hantaient. Après quelques minutes, je me relevais doucement.

On était là…

Chez moi…

A Forks.

-Désolée, je…

Deux doigts gelés sur mes lèvres interrompaient mon début d'excuse. Je regardais le Cullen, et il se contentait de sourire tristement. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi, et je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Instinctivement, je reculais contre mon dossier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Edward ouvrit ma portière et se recula.

-A demain, Bella.

Son ton était triste et désolé. Après quelque instant de silence, je finis par sortir de la voiture. Mais juste avant de refermer la portière, je me penchais pour regarder le Cullen dans les yeux.

-Au fait, merci, pour être venue à ma rescousse ; même si je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je souri légèrement et claqua la portière derrière moi. J'entrais rapidement dans la maison et me dirigea directement vers ma chambre. Elle était exactement dans le même état que ce matin. Rien n'avait changé, c'était assez déprimant. J'allumais la lampe de chevet et m'assieds sur mon lit. A l'aise, et bien au chaud, je sorti le livre des « légendes Quileutes » que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui. Une longue lecture m'attendait.


	14. Chapter 14

« Les visages pâles apparurent des millénaires avant que leurs légendes se propageaient au milieu des Quileutes. Ces créatures étaient dangereuses pour le peuple, c'est pourquoi de génération en génération, nous transmettons les critères pour les reconnaître ci-dessous :

-Ils sont, comme l'indique leurs noms, pâle, mais leur peau est également glaciale.

-Leurs yeux sont rouges comme le sang de leurs victimes.

-Ils ont une force incomparable, et leur vitesse dépasse de loin la notre.

-Ils possèdent une jeunesse éternelle

-Certains d'entre eux ont quelques pouvoirs spéciaux.

Les visages pâles, aussi appelés « buveurs de sang » ou encore « vampire » sont intervenu dans la région des Quileutes. Les défenseurs du peuple, les ont effacés avec beaucoup de difficulté, étant donné leur immortalité. Nous avons cependant, trouvé un moyen de les exterminer. Il nous suffit de les couper en petits morceaux et de les jeter dans le feu. Il faut faire attention de brûler les morceaux directement, parce que les morceaux du corps du visage pâle se reforme automatiquement. Ainsi, il ne subira aucun dommage. »

Je refermais le livre rapidement et observait la tapisserie qui recouvrait mon mur. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas coller ! Et pourtant…

_Les visages pâles, aussi appelés « buveurs de sang » ou encore « vampire » sont intervenu dans la région des Quileutes._

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils y sont toujours ? Edward… ne peut pas être un vampire ! Comment pourrait-il avoir la jeunesse éternelle ? C'est tout à fait ridicule. En plus, il n'a pas les yeux rouges, ce qui prouve bien qu'il n'en est pas un.

Quoique… je me rappelle du jour où Edward est brutalement parti. Il y avait bien un moment où ses yeux on virés vers le rougeâtre… Mais est-ce vraiment du à son soi-disant vampirisme ? Des frissons parcouraient mon échine et j'attendis que les tremblements froids cessent. Je me crispais sous les images que m'envoyait mon cerveau. Tout ceci est absurde, si Edward était vraiment un vampire, ne m'aurait-il pas déjà… mordue ?

_Si tu étais maligne, tu m'éviterais…_

Si j'étais maligne !

Les premiers rayons de soleil décoraient ma chambre et je regardais mon réveil avec étonnement. Sur le cadrant était affiché en rouge : 5 h 56. Le temps de retourner au lycée s'imposait presque à moi. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune envie de voir un certain brun, qui contrairement à mes affirmation, avait peut-être dit la vérité.

Je me levais avec moins de difficulté que la semaine auparavant. J'arrivais même à « marcher » sans béquille, mais ça c'était le docteur Cullen qui devait l'analyser. D'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui après les cours, je j'aurai droit à sa visite. Soupirant, je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Là, je laisse l'eau chaude de la douche me réveillé complètement. Le fait de ne pas avoir dormi, me fatigue rapidement. Après quelques minutes, je m'habille. Sac à la main, je descends les escaliers.

Charlie est en bas et se sert une tasse de café. En me voyant, il regarde avec stupéfaction sa montre.

-Tu vas déjà à l'école ? Il est à peine 6 heures !

-J'aime bien être en avance, répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

En vérité, c'était pour éviter qu'Edward m'accompagne au lycée. Je sais très bien marcher jusqu'à l'école, et je n'ai aucunement besoin de compagnie. De plus, je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, si je peux l'éviter. Admettre qu'il ait raison, et qu'il soit vraiment un vampire me dépasse.

C'est un prenant ma pomme habituelle, que je remarquais un détail important.

-Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Charlie semblait surpris par ma question et se retourna pour me regarder bêtement. Mais c'est vrai, hier, j'avais téléphoné au commissariat pour savoir si Charlie pouvait venir me chercher à Seattle, et ils m'ont répondue qu'il serrait parti jusqu'à ce soir. A cause d'une histoire de meurtre !

-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer que ce soir ? Parce que hier j'ai…

-Ah oui ! En fait, il y a eu des complications, tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, mais demain midi. Ca ne te pose aucun problème, hein ?

Je secouais de la tête et soupirais. Je sortirais peut-être faire un tour de toute façon pour trouver une bibliothèque potable dans cette ville. La lecture me calmerait.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de meurtre ?

-Oh, rien. Un animal dangereux rode aux alentours des villes et quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer. Nous allons rapidement régler cette affaire, dit-il sur un ton absent.

Tout cela n'est pas cohérent. D'abord il me dit qu'il y a eu des complications. Et la minute d'après, ce n'était pas une grosse affaire ? Quelque chose cloche. M'enfin bon.

Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque Charlie m'arrête pour me dire :

-Mais tu feras bien attention, hein ?

Sous-entendu tu resteras à l'abri du danger ! Ne t'inquiète pas papa ! Je vais juste trainer avec des vampires à l'école, et le charmant docteur Carlisle, qui est aussi un vampire, va m'ausculter cette après-midi. Je suis parfaitement à l'abri ici ! A Forks…

Avec un signe de la main et un sourire pour mon père, je sors de la maison. La porte se referme derrière moi et je soupire lasse. Comme je le pensais, la Volvo grise n'était pas garée devant mon chez moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement dans ma poitrine. Et si je l'avais dégoûtée de ma présence par mon accusation non-fondée hier ? S'il ne revenait plus jamais pour me chercher ?

Mon regard s'évadait vers les nuages gris dans le ciel. Les grosses masses ressemblaient à des paquets de laines dans lesquels on voudrait bien se rouler. Je clopinais rêveuse à travers la rue. Et, alors que j'allais traverser ladite rue, une bourrasque énorme de vent me fait basculer. Mes cheveux s'entremêlent, et mes cours tombent au sol s'éparpillant sur tout le trottoir.

Un rire s'élève dans le silence du matin et je relève doucement la tête pour _le_ voir adossé à sa voiture.

-Tu veux faire un tour, princesse ?

Son rire était tellement irrésistible, et envoutant, que je me mis à rire moi-même et accepta la main qui était tendue vers moi et qui n'aspirait qu'à être serrée.

Edward… pourquoi suis-je si contente de te voir ?

Je m'assieds plus confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre. L'air était plus agréable dans cette partie de Forks et le vent n'y était pas aussi fort. Le Cullen m'avait kidnappée pour me mener à cet endroit-ci avant les cours vu que j'étais partie, largement en avance. Il m'observait assieds à côté de moi, comme lors des pauses de midi au lycée. Et moi, je me contentais d'observer l'alentour avec curiosité. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot, durant tout le trajet profitant du silence entre nous. Mais maintenant, il fallait que je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier. Même si l'idée ne m'emballait pas tellement.

-Alors, c'est comment la vie d'un vampire ?

Si je l'avais étonné avec ma question, cela ne se laissait pas voir sur ses traits. Il semblait réfléchir, se demandant sûrement s'il devait prendre cela comme une excuse. Ce que j'espérais fortement, car m'excuser était intolérable. Je ne me suis jamais excuser, je n'avais jamais tort. Enfin bon. Jamais est un grand mot. Finalement, il sourit de son sourire Colgate.

Mauvais signe.

- Puis-je connaître la raison du revirement de tes pensées ?

-Non.

Edward ria et je boudais un peu dans mon coin. Se moquait-il de moi ? Il allait voir, ce…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je suis forcée à m'excuser auprès de lui, maintenant ?!

Je triturais mes doigts et scotchais mon regard à mon pull. Mes jambes se collèrent contre mon torse et je balbutiais.

-En fait, je… pour hier… Je suis vraiment… Enfin, je m'ex-…

Pourquoi est-ce si dur à dire ? Je plongeais mon regard gêné dans celui du Cullen pour lâcher d'une traite :

-Je m'excuse !

Le fait que cela le fit rire, m'énervait encore plus. Et alors, je me tus. Je fuyais son regard et observait le lointain sans me soucier de lui. Alors que moi, j'essayais de me faire pardonnée, lui il se moque de moi ?! Et puis d'abord, n'étais-je pas celle qui détestait sa présence ? Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche encore son pardon ? Je suis vraiment bête quelques fois !

-Tu sais, parfois, elle est vraiment longue.

-Hein ? Fut la seule réponse intelligente qui sortit de ma bouche. Ce qui causa encore l'hilarité du Cullen.

-La vie d'un vampire, elle est vraiment longue.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, et je fus incapable de retirer mon regard du sien. Oubliant mes résolutions, je me tourne vers lui et l'observe avec sérieux.

-Quand tu dis être un vampire, tu ne blague pas, hein ?

-Non.

-Et si, un jour, je te disais que moi aussi, j'étais un vampire, tu me croirais ?

Edward rit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci son regard était tendre lorsqu'il m'affirma que non, je ne pouvais l'être, un vampire.

Et je ne sais pourquoi, au fond de moi, je me sentie un peu vexée. Une certaine frustration s'installa en moi, et je tournais à nouveau la tête vers l'horizon. Le levé du soleil, peignait le ciel d'un orange éclatant à travers les nuages. Je fronçais les sourcils et murmura « Pourquoi ? »

« »

Je sortais de la classe pour me diriger dans une autre. Cet automatisme robotique chez moi, était signe de grande lassitude. Rien que mon air abattu et fatigué de cette journée plus longue que jamais, le prouvait aux yeux des autres lycéens. Je poussais de ma béquille la porte de la classe et découvre avec stupéfaction que toutes les places sont remplies sauf une, celle à côté de Cullen. Quelle coïncidence ! Ce n'est que la 5ième fois que cela m'arrive aujourd'hui ! Mais quelle chanceuse, je dois être ;…

Avec encore plus d'envies meurtrières qu'auparavant, je partis m'installer sur le siège libre. Sans aucune salutation pour le brun, je sortais un bloc et un Bic de mon sac et m'affalait dessus, comme si ces objets-là faisaient partie des seules choses encore compréhensibles dans ce monde. Mon menton reposant sur ma main, et l'autre main dessinant des stupides graffitis sur le papier, j'attendais impatiemment le début du cours, et pour ainsi dire, sa fin.

-Je me trompe ou tu es vraiment d'humeur massacrante depuis que l'on est arrivé à l'école ?

La voix cristalline d'Edward, me réveilla en quelques sortes de ma transe et je le fusillais d'un regard noir. Ensuite, je lui fis un énorme sourire étincelant en disant joyeusement :

-Non, pas du tout pourquoi ?

A la suite de ces mots, je me renfermais dans ma bulle de graffitis, broyant littéralement du noir. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais je ne m'en occupais guère. Le silence assez silencieux (et oui !) du restant me troubla et je les espionnais du coin de l'œil. Seulement, c'est eux que je découvris en train de m'espionner. Ils étaient tous bouche bée, attardant leurs stupide regards avare et globuleux sur nous. Lorsque mes prunelles entrèrent dans leurs champs de vision, ils se retournèrent pour fixer leur cahier, une pointe de gène bien visible sur le visage.

Depuis ce matin, tout les m'élèves m'épiaient pour une raison qui m'échappait. De plus, Edward semblait encore plus collant que d'habitude. Tout dans cette journée m'ennuyait. Lorsque le professeur commença son cours, je ne pris pas note, bien trop occupée à gribouillée sur une feuille. Un trou noir remplissait le blanc de la feuille et j'appuyais tellement, que mon bic continua son parcours sur le banc. Une main vînt arrêter sa trajectoire et kidnapper le bic en question. Je transperçais Edward du regard mais celui-ci semblait bien trop absorbé par le cours pour faire attention à moi. Mes prunelles tombèrent alors sur les notes du Cullen, pour trouver un schéma complet du cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Un tic nerveux parcourra mon arcade sourcilière. Edward n'était même pas concentré sur le cours, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le fait de me tourmenter ! Et ma théorie se justifia lorsqu'un large sourire barrait le visage de mon voisin de classe. D'un geste violent, je récupérais mon stylo.

-Crétin, soufflais-je à son intention.

C'est alors que le Cullen posa sa main sur la mienne. Il ne fit rien pour changer de position, et je plissais les yeux. Bien que ses mains fussent gelées, j'avais étrangement chaud aux miennes. Sans le savoir nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, et je me surpris a aimé ce simple contact. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'Edward ne l'entende. Et pourtant, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des miens.

Je pris ma place habituelle contre l'arbre du lycée, durant la pause de midi. Le brun s'installa à coté de moi, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Le vent mélangea mes cheveux dans la brise et je fermais les yeux, proie à une sérénité sans pareille.

D'un geste automatique, je sortis ma pomme de mon sac et croqua dedans. Le Cullen lui ne bougeait toujours pas, c'est pourquoi, je décidais de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Pourquoi m'observes-tu comme ça ? Tu me réserve comme encas ?

Cette remarque, ô combien intelligente, semblait l'avoir blessé ; je me mordis la langue et baissais la tête honteuse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je dise des choses provocantes ? La brise balaya toutes mes pensées. Le silence m'intimidait et je voulais le combler pas des paroles n'ayant aucun sens, je ne voulais _pas_ _ne_ _pas_ _l_'entendre.

-Comment… que je… en fait,…

-Tu sais Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Le Cullen voulait répliquer, mais une personne arriva, se précipitant pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Lorsque je vis qui c'était, je reculais, presque effrayée.

-Tooooiiii… dis-je en reculant le plus possible.

-Moi ? Répéta la brunette d'un air innocent.

Alice Cullen. La fille que j'avais vue « morte » pendant quelques minutes, et littéralement revenir à la vie. Je reculais tellement que je me retrouvais contre Edward, qui semblait tout aussi surpris par ma réaction. Je me cachais derrière son bras et fixait la morte de mes yeux.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ma sœur !

Je le sais bien, que c'est ta sœur, mais elle… Attendez. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'Alice soit aussi un vampire ? Mais cela voudrait dire que tous les vampires n'ont plus de pulsation cardiaque ? Qu'ils ont plus de… cœur ?

Sont-ils tous… 'morts' ?!

Sans réfléchir, j'agrippais le bras du Cullen, pour relever la manche.

-Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

-Tais-toi ! Soufflés-je, en posant mon pouce sur ses veines.

Rien. Absolument rien. Mes yeux s'agrandir, et, effrayée, je décidais de mettre mes mains sur le cou du Cullen. Peut-être avais-je seulement raté la série de battements. Encore rien. Mes mains tremblaient lorsque je les retirais de la nuque d'Edward qui me questionnait encore du regard. Je reculais à présent, tremblant de tout mes cotés. _Ils sont morts !_ Edward n'est pas… _vivant_ ! Une de mes mains vînt se poser sur mon front.

-Pas de pulsations, murmuré-je.

Et là, ils comprirent tout les deux. Le silence me rasséréna, et je repris contenance. Rapprochant mes genoux contre mon torse pour y déposer mon menton. Si les vampires perdaient leurs cœurs, cela expliquerais de nombreuses choses. Comme Alice, par exemple. Ou la raison de leur peau glacée. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit gelée, s'il n'y a pas de sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Une main se posa sur ma tête, et je ne fis rien pour l'enlever.

-Crétin, dis-je, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que les vampires n'ont plus leur cœur ?

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et on ne bougeait plus.

-Comment le sait-elle ? dit soudainement Alice, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était au courant ?

Mais Edward ne répondit pas. Et se contenta de plonger ses prunelles dorées dans mes pauvres prunelles. Sa main glissa sur ma joue, et il écarta les mèches sur son passage. Ses doigts me chatouillèrent la nuque, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il fermait les yeux et se releva pour me tendra cette main, et m'aider à me relever.

A la fin des cours, je me promenais difficilement à travers les couloirs. D'un côté parce que j'avais encore ma béquille et mon plâtre et de l'autre, parce que j'avais une pile tangente de livre dans ma main. Arrivé à la sortie, une main vînt me prendre les livres. Et je constatais que c'était Edward. J'évitais son regard, me sentant un peu honteuse pour ce matin. Il me conduisit vers sa Volvo grise. C'est en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, me remémorant que le brun adorait rouler à grande vitesse. J'attachais ma ceinture de sécurité et attendait que le supplice se termine. Et pourtant, il roulait normalement. Il faisait attention à ne dévaler les routes noires. Un sourire sincère se plaqua contre mes lèvres. Arrivé chez moi, je plongeais longuement mes yeux dans les magnifiques prunelles dorées de mon compagnon.

-Merci, dis-je souriante, avant de sortir du véhicule.

-Bella ! dit alors Edward

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

-Non… rien. A demain.

Et sur ces mots, il repartit. Je restais là, pantois, à observer la rue. Quand une autre voiture arriva, je me rappelais que j'avais rendez-vous médical avec Carlisle.

**KIKOU ! En fait, j'ai eu un petit problème concernant Word. Apparemment Windows voulait savoir si le Word que j'utilise est bien légal ou non. Et tout le toutim. M'enfin bon…**

**De plus, je voulais vous dire, que j'ai déjà écrit toute la fin de l'histoire, mais qu'il me reste à écrire le milieu. Ce qui est assez embêtant, m'enfin, j'espère que vous aimez ce qui a là devant vos yeux.**

**Et je serai en examens jusqu'au 18 décembre, donc, je ne risque pas de beaucoup écrire =)**

**Bonne vacances à tout le monde quand même et joyeuse Saint-Nicolas en avance.**

**Passez de bons exams =)**


	15. Chapter 15

-Bien, tout ça ne me semble pas trop grave. Bien sûr, tu devras te réhabituer à utiliser ton bras.

-Merci, Carlisle.

Le docteur Cullen terminait le bandage autour de mon poignet et puis commença son inspection de mes jambes. Est-ce que lui aussi était-un vampire ? Cette question trottait dans ma tête depuis que j'avais franchis le seuil de ma maison. Mais je ne peux pas tout simplement lui demander… ou ?

Non. Après tout même Alice n'avait été mise au courant que je savais, et elle semblait choquée au plus haut point. Donc, que faire ?

-Je… peux vous demandez, quelque chose ? Mais ce n'est que purement hypothétique…

-Bien sûr Bella ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'hésitais. Et le docteur, sentant ma gêne, releva sa tête pour me regarder. Un sourire se plaça sur ses lèves, ce qui achevait de me convaincre.

-Si, par exemple, quelqu'un et toute sa famille partageaient un secret, qui dépendait de leur survie, dans le sens de la société, enfin, si le secret était tel qu'il dévoilerait qu'en réalité, la famille était composé d'êtres surnaturels, je vous rappelle que c'est purement hypothétique, si jamais quelqu'un en dehors de la famille, découvrirait ce secret, comment réagirait la famille ?

Le sourire de Carlisle disparût, et il se releva en sursaut. Du moins, je crois, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu faire ainsi. Il était tendu devant moi. Il avait deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Avec un sourire déplacé, je me frottais les mains.

-Comment réagiriez-vous, Carlisle ?

Un moment de silence suivait ma question. Et en l'observant, je m'apercevais que le docteur Cullen réfléchissait. Avais-je fait une bourde en mentionnant le fait, que je savais, que lui aussi était un vampire maintenant ? Car aucun doute, sa réaction plus que troublante le prouvait. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression que Carlisle était un vampire. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné, sans compter qu'il était également docteur.

D'après ce que je sais, les vampires boivent du sang, et je m'imagine très mal, le docteur Cullen croquer dans la nuque d'une jeune femme, même si sa physionomie le permettait.

-Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demanda subitement le docteur Carlisle.

-Avec l'aide d'un certain membre de cette famille qui, précisons-le, était purement hypothétique au départ de notre conversation.

Le docteur accusa la nouvelle avec un nouveau sourire. Trop d'éblouissant à mon goût, je rebaissais donc la tête.

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre que cela ne te trouble pas, Bella. Mais puis-je demander pourquoi ?

-Vous pouvez, mais je n'y répondrai pas.

Pourquoi ? Je ne m'étais pas encore posé la question moi-même. Et beaucoup trop fière que pour donner une réponse pareille au docteur, je préfère laisser le mystère planer. Mais au fond, moi-même je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi donc ? Le docteur repartit à l'inspection de mes jambes, mais je savais qu'au fond, Edward allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Et là aussi, je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'en réjouissais tant.

-Que veut dire être un vampire ? Demandé-je alors, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que vous en êtes un. Ni Edward… quoique…

Un frisson traversait mon échine, et des souvenirs non-plaisants sur l'arrogance du Cullen à Seattle, me revinrent en mémoire. Et d'autres encore. Il faudrait que je remédie à ça, je me suis beaucoup trop laisser allée. Le rire de Carlisle me réchauffa le cœur. Il me diagnostiqua rapidement l'état de ma jambe avant de rassembler ses affaires.

-Vampire, ne veut pas nécessairement dire buveurs de sangs _humains_. Dans notre cas, du moins.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles qu'il me dit :

-Tiens, en parlant de vampire, en voilà un qui était impatient de te revoir.

Je compris l'allusion du docteur avant même qu'_Il_ ne franchisse la porte. Un drôle de sentiment s'immisça en moi, lorsque _nos_ _yeux_ se croisèrent. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la splendeur de _ses_ _prunelles_ _dorées_. En un instant, je me rappelais toute l'après-midi d'aujourd'hui. Carlisle rit encore, mais son charme envoûtant n'eut plus d'effet sur moi, un autre encore plus envoûtant encore, avait pris sa place. Et cela, je n'en étais pas spécialement heureuse.

-S'il vous plaît, Carlisle, dites lui, que je suis absente pour le moment.

Et sans un mot pour Edward, qui se tenait à côté de Carlisle, je disparaissais du salon. Vu la réaction de Carlisle, le Cullen n'aurait peut-être pas sa réprimande, et cela me frustrait. Je n'avais plus envie de le voir, ni de lui parler. Mais avais-je le choix ? L'école… Elle assurera toujours que nos deux regards se rencontreront plus souvent qu'on ne peut le prévoir. J'étais dans la cuisine, et j'observais la table sans grande passion, mais finis tout de même par m'y installer. Et, avec une lassitude sans pareille, je m'écroulais sur le bois froid qui s'offrait devant moi. Le silence agréable de la pièce, me sciait à merveille. J'en écoutais la douceur, sans toutefois en comprendre le sens.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir que le Cullen était toujours dans ma maison. Avec une impatience iréelle, je laissais retomber ma tête sur la table.

-Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le mot « absente », monsieur Cullen ?

-Beaucoup, à ce qu'il me semble. Pourquoi ne désiriez-vous plus de ma présence, princesse ?

Je soupirais, mettant mon menton sous mes bras croisés. La main d'Edward glissa sur ma joue, et d'un geste fin et doux, il souleva mon menton pour forcer à nos prunelles de se rencontrer à nouveau.

-Princesse… murmura-t-il

Notre contact visuel s'allongeait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais étrangement, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de cet impression de bien-être qui émanait du Cullen. Etait-ce là un de ses charmes du à sa transformation en vampire ? Cette simple pensée suffisait à me donner le courage de détourner la tête. De ma main chaude, je retirais celle qui me chatouillait le menton.

-Tu es simplement trop agacent, dis-je en me levant.

Mes pas ne me menèrent pas bien loin, que le Cullen m'attrapa par le bras. Doucement, il me tira vers lui et me serra contre lui. J'étais dos à lui, donc je ne vis pas sa figure. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille, et sa tête reposait dans mon cou.

-Edward, lâche-moi, dis-je sans grande conviction.

-S'il te plaît, juste encore un peu…

Sa voix avait craquée, ce qui me donna l'impression qu'il pleurait. Je me retournais alors brusquement et inspectait son visage. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien à part cette immense tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Tristesse, incomparable, et pourtant, aucune trace n'était visible sur ses joues. Je fronçais mes sourcils, en entourant son menton de mes mains à mon tour. Edward, recouvrait alors ma main d'une des siennes, et l'appuyais plus encore contre sa joue, de sorte que mes doigts caressaient doucement les traits de son visage.

-Est-ce… est-ce qu'un vampire peut pleurer ? Soufflé-je

Lorsqu' Edward affirmait négativement de sa tête, il déposa sa tête sur mon torse, écoutant doucement les battements palpitants de mon cœur.

Je regardais devant moi, d'un air un peu laconique. Edward m'avait emmenée au salon, et m'avait installée contre lui sur le canapé. Ses bras entouraient toujours ma taille, et sa tête reposait au creux de mon cou, tandis que ma tête était couchée contre son torse.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais le Cullen était triste, et de ce fait, j'étais triste à mon tour. Mais j'appréciais, ce simple enlacement entre nous, car une chaleur incomparable avait réchauffé mon cœur. Je fermais mes paupières et laissais mon esprit divaguer dans la soirée de la journée. Le silence agréable qui nous entourait m'apaisait, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je sombrais dans le monde des rêves, suivi d'un doux murmure répétitif.

_«Dors bien, ma princesse »_

Une douce brise caressait mon visage, et je me réveillais sous les premières lueurs de l'aube. J'étais dans mon lit, et la fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte. Rêvais-je, ou le Cullen m'attendait-il, assis au bord de la fenêtre ? Et pourtant quand je rouvris mes yeux, il n'était plus là. Mes lourdes paupières se refermèrent alors et ce murmure qui m'avait guidé dans le monde des rêves m'enveloppa et chantait incessamment :

_«Dors bien, ma princesse »_


End file.
